


Ride or die

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: Craig se está quedando sin opciones pero no sin compañía.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Podía sentir el doloroso filo sólo con verlo. Los diminutos cristales desgarrando el suave tejido en su carrera cuesta arriba hasta el cerebro. A su sangre, resguardada por sus venas, por su pálida piel. La euforia inmediata tras las lágrimas de reflejo, todo su cuerpo se encendía con la intensidad de un carnaval. Era una fiesta verlo bailar entre las latas y vasos vacíos, tarareando torpemente una canción inventada. Se extiende haciendo ver más pequeño el espacio que habitan. Se desliza hasta la cama donde él está recostado, sentándose con suavidad sobre su abdomen y él deja de lado su cigarro, para tomar su rostro entre las manos y chocar su nariz contra la del rubio.

\- Besito de cobaya- le susurra haciéndole reír entre dientes, acuoso. Restriega su nariz y después busca sus labios, menos amoroso que necesitado, con sus manos sobre las de él, con sus dientes en sus labios, su lengua recorriendo por dentro, dejando un leve sabor a medicamento y café. El sabor del paraíso, si le preguntan. Baja sus manos por los hombros afilados, encontrándose con que lo mal abotonada de su camisa le facilita el trabajo de quitarla. Acaricia su pecho, delgado y tembloroso como una hoja. El rubio baja sus labios por su cuello, las manos desabrochando su pantalón y sólo puede sonreír. Es imposible seguirle el ritmo con tanto cristal en su sistema. Siente su lengua recorrerle el glande, mirándolo a los ojos y la espina dorsal le serpentea. Craig es de la vieja escuela “ no consumas lo que vendes” quizá alguna vez marihuana, pero jamás algo más fuerte. No es que Tweek sea un adicto sin remedio, claro está, pero no tiene miedo a probar nada. No tiene reparos en limpiar las gotitas de sangre que escurrieron de su nariz a la entrepierna de su novio y seguir adentrándolo en su garganta. Enreda sus dedos en el desordenado cabello rubio que se ensortija en sus dedos para retenerlo, más profundo, más deprisa. El pantalón de Tweek ha comenzado un descenso involuntario pero invitante.

-Dulzura, si sigues así voy a acabar- la voz rasposa, el jalón de cabello, empujarlo bajo suyo, quitarse la camisa- y me muero por hacértelo desde hace tanto…- apenas un destello de tristeza, angustia en su mirada es suficiente para que Tweek, pese a lo dopado que pueda estar, le devuelva la mirada con ternura, estire sus brazos y detenga un segundo la vorágine lujuriosa que lo mueve. Craig recarga su cabeza en el pecho del otro, escuchando el ritmo de su corazón. Late para darle vida a ambos. Abraza la estrecha cintura, desarmado por los besos en su cabello, las manos mimando su espalda.

\- Lo sé, amor. Créeme que lo sé- besa su frente y Craig besa sus clavículas, sin mirarlo- pero ahora estamos aquí ¿ no?- lo abraza más contra su pecho, aspirando el aroma a menta de su cabello.

Dinero fácil y morir deprisa. Esa fue la única opción que les brindó la vida cuando Thomas los encontró teniendo sexo en su casa y lo corrió a patadas. Por supuesto que la familia de Tweek lo apoyó, pero Craig no quiso ser una carga y prefirió buscarse la suerte. Dinero fácil y morir deprisa, le ofrecieron esas amistades que uno no sabe que tiene hasta que las necesita. Craig nunca quiso involucrarlo, intentó mantener al margen a su novio, pero esa pasión por lo incorrecto, esa visceralidad, esa energía ciega lo arrastraron solo. Y con más fuerza de lo que él hubiera deseado. Porque ahora ambos estaban hasta el cuello, arrinconados. Pero juntos.

Besa las clavículas, delinea sus costillas. Su pérdida de peso es un testimonio fidedigno de cómo han cambiado las cosas en esos dos años, Tweek , lejos de avergonzarse, lo exhibe como una medalla. Dos años viviendo el sueño, le dijo hace unas semanas, después de cobrar una generosa cantidad por quince gramos de polvo, antes de escuchar las sirenas y echar a correr en direcciones opuestas. No atraparon a ninguno, pero era una regla de oro no volver a casa hasta que estuvieran seguros de no ser perseguidos. Como si aquello fuera posible. El destino los perseguía y ambos sabían con la certeza que respiraban, que un día iba a encontrarlos y les cobraría con creces cada pequeña supuesta victoria. Pero ahora el mundo se reduce al cuerpo de Tweek a las piernas de Tweek. Cambia las posiciones y recuesta a Craig con una sonrisa conciliadora, restregándose contra la dureza. Dejándose caer, ayudado por la gravedad, arrancando un gemido alto en ambos. Se impulsa con sus rodillas, guiado por las manos de Craig sobre sus caderas. Le encantan sus ojos entrecerrados, el siseo del aire entre sus dientes. Se siente halagado de ser el único que produzca eso en él. Porque son ellos dos contra todos. Contra Thomas, contra las otras pandillas, contra las noches frías, contra las crisis de abstinencia. Contra ellos mismos. Los balbuceos de Craig y el sonido de su carne abriéndose para él, el calor del psicotrópico haciéndole sentir más agudo cualquier roze. Sin embargo Craig fue el primero en terminar. En ese estado es difícil alcanzar un orgasmo pero es algo que no le cuenta a su novio. Le gusta complacerlo. Adormilado, el pelinegro se da media vuelta para mirar el celular sobre la mesita de noche y a Tweek le brillan los ojos.

\- No te muevas- pide, y Craig siente apenas algo ser espolvoreado en su espalda. Contiene la risa, el movimiento de sus músculos cuando el filo de su tarjeta de la biblioteca traza una línea divisoria sobre su piel.

\- Tienes un problema con esa cosa, hermano- el peso de sus palabras trata de ser disimulado con el tono bromista. Pero escucha ese jadeo seco, una sonrisa demasiado cansada, brotar de los labios agrietados. Están jodidos. Pero al menos están juntos.


	2. Lucky strike

Pateaba las piedras del camino, preocupado por la hora. Pronto anochecería y sus escasos ahorros se habían esfumado, no podría pagar otra noche de hotel ni la cena. Suspiró abrumado. Ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar el rumbo que había elegido, estaba en la zona más conflictiva del pueblo, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y apretó el paso hasta que los faros de un bonito automóvil rojo le hicieron señas.

\- Hey, Tucker ¿ Qué haces por aquí?- el chico rubio, con una delgada camisa de tirantes y una amplia chamarra, exagerados collares bajó la ventanilla con una media sonrisa.

-¿ McCormick? Qué mierda - recorría el auto con sorpresa-¿ de dónde sacaste eso?-

\- Ya sabes- levantó los hombros, desgarbado- las dulces mieles del trabajo infantil-

\- Ni siquiera tienes edad para…- el rubio le hizo una seña para que entrara. Negó.

\- Oh, vamos. Tienes cara de que no has cenado y además ¿ qué clase de amigo sería si te dejo botado aquí a estas horas?-

\- Jódete, no somos amigos- contempló sus opciones. Al menos el interior del auto era cálido. Manejaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron a un elegante restaurante italiano, lo que incrementó la confusión en Craig- escucha, no estoy pasando la mejor etapa económica de mi vida y…-

\- ¿ Has escuchado aquél dicho de “ pueblo chico, infierno grande”?- le abrió la puerta de copiloto, palmeándole el hombro fraternal, con algo de dificultad ya que era mucho más alto que el rubio- ya me enteré que Thomas te corrió de casa por estarle partiendo el culo a Tweek y que no has estado viviendo en un palacio desde entonces-

\- No voy a ser tu puta burla- lo alejó de un empujón a lo que el rubio permaneció impasible.

\- Escucha, Craig, sé que nunca hemos sido precisamente cercanos ni nada, tampoco quiero que lo veas como un acto de caridad o una estupidez así. Sé, te juro que sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando y a mí me hubiera encantado que alguien me tendiera la mano- por un segundo pareció que estaba hablando con un anciano, alguien incluso sabio. No con aquél adolescente de catorce años con la cara todavía cubierta de pecas.- déjame invitarte la cena y hablamos de negocios, si así quieres verlo-

\- No te va a salir barato, Kenneth-

\- La compañía lo vale hermano- le guiñó un ojo, arráncandole una risa involuntaria.

Pasaron un par de horas poniéndose al día con sus vidas. Hacía dos años que Kenny se había ido de South Park y nadie sabía realmente qué había pasado. Su hermana pequeña decía que volvía a visitarla por las noches al menos una vez a la semana, pero nadie lo había visto hasta entonces. Se veía bien sin esa ropa raída y sucia, e incluso, sin el semblante enfermo del hambre y la pobreza, podía decirse que era un muchacho atractivo.

\- ¿ De dónde sacaste ese auto?- Craig no era una persona de rodeos y Kenny apreció eso, saboreando el spaghetti de su tenedor.

\- Te lo dije. Trabajo- sonrió críptico- un buen trabajo que me permite darle la vida de reina que Karen se merece y tener ciertos lujos como estos- señaló sus collares y el plato- pero me deja poco tiempo libre para hacer labores domésticas, por lo que aquí tengo una oferta para ti, Tucker. Múdate conmigo y ayúdame con los quehaceres. Tendrás tu paga y un techo- el pelinegro le dio un largo sorbo a su soda, meditando, saboreando las burbujas de gas que cosquilleaban en su lengua. Lo miró con detenimiento, apreciativo.

-¿ Y si quisiera dedicarme a lo mismo que tú?- Kenny abrió la boca, siendo interrumpido- no soy idiota, McCormick. Hay dos o tres cosas que a nuestra edad te pueden generar esa cantidad de ingresos y conociéndote, ninguna es legal. Así que mejor háblame derecho. Estoy interesado-

\- Jajajaja. Eres un caso, hermano- le hizo una seña al camarero, demandando la cuenta- ¿ qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento y te explico todo? -


	3. Starboy

Si le hubieran dicho que iba a pasar el fin de semana en el apartamento de Kenny a las afueras de Colorado, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo comida chatarra, lo hubiera tomado como un insulto. Sin embargo ahí estaban, tirados en la sala disfrutando del frescor de la tarde, escuchando música. El apartamento era bastante modesto. La sala, recibidor, cocina, baño y una habitación. Pero para un chico soltero era perfecto. Plagado de pósters y caos de ropa sucia como mejor decoración.

-¿Quieres un poco?- El rubio le extendió el cigarro de papel arroz con un aroma más penetrante que los que alguna vez le hubiera robado a Thomas. Le dio una amplia calada, tosiendo frenéticamente, haciendo reír al otro-¿ es la primera vez del pequeño Craig?-

\- No crecí rodeado de drogadictos como tú, bastardo-

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo- lo golpeó en el rostro con el cojín del sofá, amodorrado por el humo. El pelinegro le dio otra calada, reteniendo el aire y sintiendo gradualmente la misma modorra -¿ Te gusta?- asintió- yo la vendo-

-¿ Así que este es el negocio secreto ?¿ Venta de drogas? esperaba algo más perverso- ambos rieron.

\- Si mi giro fuera algo así, serías la última persona a la que hubiera buscado. No me puedo arriesgar a que Tweek me corte las bolas por andar ofreciendo el culo de su novio por las calles- Craig lo miró más tiempo del que percibió, analizando.

\- Eres el único que no parece sorprendido por lo nuestro. Hubieras visto la cara de Cartman cuando se enteró-

\- ¿Es broma, Tucker? Es lo más lógico del mundo, es decir, parecía que ustedes habían nacido pegados. Lo que me sorprende es que lo hayas convencido tan rápido de abrirte las piernas-

\- ¡Él fue el que me lo pidió!- exclamó con el ceño fruncido pero la comisura de los labios curveada- ya no sé si es una bendición que Tweek sea tan caliente-

\- Jajajaja- le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, acariciando su antebrazo- con un chico tan guapo, yo también estaría como perra en celo - su risa fue juguetona mientras apartaba la mano- pero soy hombre de un sólo hombre-

\- ¿Por eso te fuiste de South Park? ¿Tus padres tampoco lo tomaron bien?-

\- Mis padres son unos alcohólicos desatendidos, Tucker, a ellos les da exactamente lo mismo qué haga con mi vida mientras no les pida dinero. No, el problema fue cuando los padres de él lo descubrieron. Amenazaron con internar a Butters en una escuela militarizada, tú lo conoces. No habría aguantado más de un día, así que hicimos un trato. Ellos no lo internaban si yo juraba largarme para siempre del pueblo- su gesto fue amargo- realmente lo único que extraño de ahí son mi pequeña Karen y Leo- cambió el gesto, mirándolo de nuevo- pero esto es una puta fiesta, hermano, estamos celebrando tu unión a esta microempresa artesanal enfocada en la distribución de artefactos de diversión-

\- No cabe duda que eres un maldito dealer - rió, incorporándose para tomar la olvidada cerveza de la mesa-¿ puedo quedarme aquí ?-

\- Mientras te encargues de lavar mis calzoncillos, este palacio es tuyo. Mañana te llevaré a que conozcas a los otros chicos y cómo trabajamos-

Craig era alguien de rutinas. Apegarse al itinerario, nada de sorpresas o aventuras. Era increíble que una persona con tantos problemas con la autoridad, tuviera también tanta disciplina. Por eso le fue tan fácil acoplarse al ritmo de su nueva vida. Despertarse pasadas las doce, desayunar mirando la televisión, salir a ejercitarse. Fumar un poco antes de ducharse, vestirse y esperar que Kenny esté lo suficiente sobrio para conducir al punto de reunión. Revisar sus mensajes. Recordar por quinta vez que debe agregar a Tweek a sus redes sociales, ahora tiene un celular después de todo. Acordar la entrega en el camino, recoger el paquete, llegar al lugar. Mirar a todos lados. Encontrar al cliente, primero el dinero luego la mercancía, caminar con calma, mirar de nuevo a todos lados. Llegar de vuelta al punto. Beber, chocar las manos por otro fructífero día llenándose los bolsillos. Claro que, por muy disciplinado o apegado a la agenda que sea , hay cosas fuera de su alcance, como los días que el jefe le pide justo a él que vaya a la frontera a recibir los cargamentos. Le gusta el chico por su actitud indiferente, ha mencionado miles de veces. O los días sin una sola venta que lo hacen quedarse tirado en el apartamento de Kenny para evitar la desesperación. O los peores días, cuando alguna pandilla no respeta los límites y no queda de otra que liarse a golpes y a veces llegar a extremos más violentos. Sin contar eso, Craig puede afirmar que tiene una buena y calculada vida. Aunque le hace falta algo. Aunque desde hace un par de días no puede quitarse la idea de su cabeza.

\- Mañana me voy a tomar el día para ir a ver a Tweek- extendió la mano, pidiéndole al rubio el cigarro de marihuana en sus labios.

\- Estás demente, Craig, mañana es un día muy atareado, no creo que el jefe…-

\- El jefe puede besar mi trasero, Kenny ¿ sabes lo que me espera con Tweek? Me largué sin avisarle nada- dio una honda calada, reteniendo y expulsando.

\- No te engrías tan rápido, Tucker, apenas llevas un mes aquí, no puedes empezar a hacer lo que se te de la gana- Craig le hizo una seña obscena como respuesta, a lo que el rubio volvió a estirarse sobre el piso alfombrado- al menos trata de que no te sigan-


	4. Hand in glove

Su lugar feliz. Su lugar seguro. El sudor le caía por la frente mientras escuchaba el sonido hueco de sus guantes contra el saco. Uno dos, izquierda. Dos uno derecha. Toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo se centra en la velocidad e intensidad de sus puños, no bajar la guardia ni perder el equilibrio. Su lugar feliz, su lugar seguro. No va a soportar un segundo más sintiendo la intensa mirada en su nuca, en su espalda y más abajo. Aprieta los dientes, ese hijo de puta siempre lo pone en su límite. Arroja los guantes por fin ante la sorpresa del entrenador y el resto de sus compañeros, abre la puerta y ahí lo encuentra, recargado en la amplia ventana que permite a los curiosos mirar los entrenamientos del pequeño gimnasio.

-Te ves jodidamente ardiente golpeando cosas, dulzura- se acerca para besarlo, recibiendo un empujón que le arranca una risa resignada.

\- ¿ En serio, cabrón? ¿ un mes sin saber de ti y es lo primero que me dices?- lo volvió a empujar-¡ No te imaginas las cosas que me pasaban por la cabeza! ¡ Recorrí todo el lago buscando tu cadáver cuando el forense me prohibió volver a pararme por la morgue! ¡ Pegué tu cochina foto en todos los putos postes de luz de South Park!-

\- Dulzura, necesitas calmarte- a pesar de su renuencia, logró abrazarlo y pegar sus labios a sus cabellos- ya estoy aquí, estoy bien ¿ ves?- lo toma del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos- tú también estás bien ¿ no es cierto?- acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

\- Te extrañé mucho, Craig ¿ dónde estabas?- se recarga en su pecho, dejándose acariciar la espalda desnuda.

\- Yo también te extrañé- lo vuelve a tomar del mentón para dejar un rápido beso en sus labios, pero no es suficiente para Tweek, quien rodea su cuello para volver a poner sus labios sobre los suyos, rozando su lengua, mordiendo con suavidad.

\- ¿ Me extrañaste lo suficiente como para aprovechar que mis padres siguen en la cafetería?- lamió el contorno de su oído una vez que le susurró aquello y Craig sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

\- Lo suficiente como para arrancarte ese maldito short y metértelo aquí mismo- aventuró su mano sobre el trasero de Tweek, apretando. El rubio sonrió sin perder el gesto halagado, lo sujetó de la mano para conducirlo a su casa.

Ambos sentían las miradas sobre ellos y bien podía ser porque Tweek apenas estaba cubierto por su short de entrenamiento, porque Craig seguía siendo la comidilla del pueblo o porque no paraban de besarse y meter descaradamente sus dedos en la ropa del otro, buscando más piel para tocar. Ambos habían vivido de distintas formas el escrutinio de la gente. Tweek debía soportar las miradas de soslayo en la escuela, los murmullos, las falsas sonrisas en la cafetería y alguno que otro comentario directo y malintencionado. Tenía la fortuna de haber sido aceptado por sus padres, aunque al igual que la mitad del pueblo estaban consternados por lo joven que había comenzado su vida sexual. Si supieran que ya llevaban un par de años, rió contra el cuello de Craig. Esa estúpida gente que siempre tenía un comentario pero jamás una mano tendida. Porque todos en el pueblo supieron que Thomas lo corrió de casa, amén de la santa golpiza que le hizo dejar un caminito de sangre de su casa a la del rubio. Richard lo recibió con los brazos abiertos sin mencionar la crisis económica por la que estaban atravesando. Todos en el maldito pueblo lo sabían y lo mejor que podían hacer era voltear la cara cuando los veían caminar por la acera. A Tweek no le importaba ser visto, por ridículo que pareciera siendo un chico tan paranoico. No le importaba ser visto haciendo algo como eso, acariciando la entrepierna de Craig sobre su pantalón en un semáforo en rojo, que todos a su alrededor escucharan la humedad de su lengua al entrar en la boca del otro. Era su victoria , adivinar en sus caras que jamás habían tenido ni tendrían una marejada de pasión tan desbordante, un amor así de puro. Cuando el semáforo por fin dio luz verde, corrieron a la casa del rubio. Erró un par de veces la llave en la cerradura pero cuando escuchó el cerrojo abrirse, casi olvida cerrarla de vuelta. Las manos de Craig en su cintura, sus labios bajando por su cuello, sus propias manos en el pecho del pelinegro. Con ansia se arrodilló, desabotonando el pantalón de Craig, recorriendo apenas con la punta de la lengua su extensión. Sus manos en su cabello obligándole a abrir la boca y recibirlo todo. Sus gruñidos, las obscenidades que salían a borbotones de sus labios estaban haciendo eco en su propia entrepierna. Así, arrodillado, se acomodó para sacar su miembro del short y comenzar a masturbarse sin desatender a Craig.

\- Mierda, dulzura, ya no llego a tu habitación- lo tomó de las muñecas, azotándolo contra la pared que dividía la sala del comedor, bajando por completo su prenda, metiendo dos dedos ensalivados, haciendo círculos,aprisionando más su cuerpo contra la pared, mordiendo su cuello.

\- No me trates como niña, carajo, entra de una vez- Craig no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, completamente excitado. Su Tweek era un regalo de los cielos.

\- Eres una jodida zorra caliente- deslizó apenas la punta de su pene entre sus nalgas-¿verdad?- entró de golpe, sintiendo las rodillas del rubio doblarse y un quejido profundo salir desde su garganta. Escuchaba sus muslos chocar contra la pared a medida que lo penetraba. Había extrañado tanto eso- Dulzura, ya… ya casi-

\- Vente adentro, por favor, me encanta- rogó, volteando a verlo y de paso besarlo, sintiendo en su boca la honda exhalación que anunció al orgasmo. Se quedó unos minutos todavía dentro de él, besándolo.

-¿ Me puedes dar algo de agua? Me dejaste seco- bromeó Craig, entrando a la cocina para escapar de un pequeño golpe de Tweek. Se quedaron congelados al primer paso.

\- Hola, chicos- La cara de Richard era una paleta de todas las tonalidades existentes de rojo- yo, eh… salí temprano y… Jesús, ayúdame-

\- ¿ Craig puede cenar con nosotros?- Tweek también estaba temblando, sin embargo buscó desviar el tema

\- Quizá no sea buena idea- objetó Craig.

\- Oh, no, hijo, por favor. Estábamos muy preocupados cuando te fuiste de pronto. Por favor, quédate a cenar- le ofreció una sonrisa pacífica- pero por amor de Dios, dense una ducha antes de que vuelva tu madre, Tweek-

La cena transcurrió con una normalidad inimaginable. Craig apenas había pasado un par de semanas viviendo con ellos, pero esa cena se sintió exactamente como volver a casa. Inventó que su abuela le había invitado a vivir con él para justificar su repentina huida. Después de lavar los trastes, Tweek logró convencer a Craig de quedarse a dormir, no sin que su padre recalcara que sólo compartirían habitación si dejaban la puerta abierta.

\- ¿ Me vas a decir la verdad ?- Estaban recostados en la cama de Tweek, abrazados como acostumbraban.

\- Vendo droga con McCormick en Denver-

\- No jodas- el rubio se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos- Craig ¿ en verdad? Mierda, debes contarme ¿ vives solo? ¿ ya la probaste tú? ¿ has matado a alguien?- el pelinegro besó la frente de su novio, acurrucándolo en su pecho.

\- Te prometo que mañana te lo contaré todo, por ahora vamos a dormir, estoy hecho mierda-


	5. Fire meet gasoline

Quizá si los padres de Tweek hubieran sabido en qué estaba metido Craig, jamás le hubieran dejado pasar las vacaciones de primavera con él. Al menos habrían hecho más preguntas. Pero su madre besó la frente de los dos y les despidió desde la puerta, fingiendo no ver el billete de cien dólares y la tira de preservativos que su padre le deslizó en la mano al pelinegro. 

El paisaje de la carretera entretuvo a Tweek una vez que Craig se quedó dormido en su regazo, con sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Era increíblemente natural su cercanía, increíblemente necesaria. No podía evitar una carcajada al recordar las condiciones en las que se habían conocido: echados a pelear como perros-marioneta por el grupo de Stan. Cuánto tiempo habían pasado peleando cada vez que se cruzaban, hasta que perdieron el interés y una tregua muda llegó. Unas simples palabras un día de camino a casa en que se encontraron, terminó de limar cualquier aspereza y poco a poco se fueron amistando. Todavía duele un poco la dureza con que Clyde lo coronó como robaamigos. Eran muy niños para entenderlo entonces y quizá ahora tampoco lo entendía en su totalidad pero siempre supo que con Craig era algo diferente, más íntimo, más profundo que una amistad. Estaba más unido a él que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo.Sabía cuándo estaba triste, alegre, enfermo o en problemas. Por eso no enloqueció aquél mes sin verlo, de alguna manera sabía que estaba bien. Craig estaba conectado a él como su propia alma, se habían moldeado el uno al otro para acoplarse al ir creciendo y no había espacio para nadie más. Nadie más que ellos podía decidir a qué velocidad debían ir o qué dirección debían tomar. El autobús se detuvo anunciando que habían llegado a su destino y meció con suavidad al pelinegro para despertarlo. Con su característica apatía abrió los ojos y se incorporó del asiento, tomando las maletas del piso. El barrio era más tranquilo de lo que esperaba, jardineras con flores,gente paseando a sus perros, niños jugando en las calles. Craig le dio un rápido recorrido por el apartamento que compartía con Kenny. Debió haber intuído su descontento antes de mostrarle la única habitación con una única cama. Aunque hizo una mueca, no dijo una palabra y Craig tampoco buscó hablar al respecto. Salieron rumbo al jardín botánico y una vez que terminaron el recorrido, fueron a un parque cercano a terminar la tarde tirados en el pasto, mirando las nubes tornarse rojizas. Craig alargó sus dedos esperando encontrar los de Tweek, había estado evitando el contacto todo el día. Suspiró y puso sus brazos tras su nuca

-No tenemos nada, Tweek. La mayor parte del tiempo Kenny ni siquiera duerme ahí ¿ está bien?-

-Lo sé- se recostó sobre su costado, volteando a verlo con un ligero temblor en el labio inferior- pero no soporto que haya una parte de tu vida sin mí en ella- Craig giró su cabeza, mirándolo confundido- ¿ por qué esperaste tanto para buscarme?¿ por qué simplemente te fuiste tan lejos y con la primer persona que se te cruzó? Papá estaba en la mejor disposición de ayudarte, no estabas presionado para pagar nada ni era tu única opción-

\- Honestamente no lo sé, supongo que me deslumbró la historia del niño pobre que viaja a la capital a hacerse de un auto y una vida- sonrió por lo bajo- ya estando aquí todo se hizo más fácil, no es que quiera tenerte fuera de mi vida, Tweek. Pero si las cosas se ponen feas preferiría que no te involucraras mucho-

\- Lo hubieras pensando antes de meterte en esto, idiota- se acurrucó en su pecho, cerrando los puños sobre la tela de su chamarra- no me dejes al margen-

-¿ Quieres ir con los chicos?- besó su cabello, rodeando su cuerpo.

\- Depende- entrecerró los ojos-¿ Va a estar McCormick ahí?-

-Jajajaja ¿ en serio estás celoso?- rió contra su mejilla, dejando un breve beso.

-No, sólo quiero dejar bien en claro que esto es mío-

Adentrándose en el corazón de las calles, el iluminado se iba haciendo sombrío y la gente se veía menos amigable. Esa era la cara de la ciudad que estaba esperando conocer. Apretó la mano del pelinegro cuando alguien se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles alguna baratija robada, y él sonrió enternecido, rodeando sus hombros, saludando al hombre y siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía un almacén abandonado. Tocó dos veces.

-Carajo, Tucker, al menos una vez podrías llegar temprano- el rubio se recargó en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo con coquetería al ver que no iba solo- me hubieras avisado que esta noche tendríamos trío, hermano, hubiera cambiado las sábanas-

-Cierra la puta boca- le estampó el dedo medio en la cara, empujándolo para pasar. Tweek lo miró de soslayo, con un tono de advertencia que no hizo más que agrandarle la sonrisa, caminando tras de ellos.Bajaron unas escaleras oxidadas y semiocultas por un montón de cajas polvorosas. En medio del improvisado cuarto había una mesita que ya estaba colmada de latas de cerveza y bolsas de frituras vacías, tres chicos sentados en cajas de cartón que interrumpieron su charla al verlos llegar. Sólo reconoció a uno de ellos, no muy alto, con la cara pintada de blanco y un mechón rojizo asimétrico en su cabello negro. Otro que se veía mayor que el resto, volteó a ver a Craig, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, cuestionando, llevando casi imperceptiblemente su mano al cinturón.

-Tranquilo, Chris, es mi novio- sin tomarle importancia al suceso, Craig buscó una caja de cartón para sentarse, palmeándose los muslos. Tweek negó, temblando.

\- La próxima vez que traigas a alguien avísame-rebuscó en su chamarra, sacando un par de bolsas pequeñas - calle siete, ya sabes para quien. Y tú, siéntate de una vez, niño, me tapas la luz- Craig se levantó resoplando. Le hizo una seña. Tweek pidiendo que esperara , aunque hubiera preferido acompañarlo, optó por no discutir y sentarse. Reanudaron la plática entre ellos. Nadie parecía recordar la presencia de Tweek y este comenzaba a sentir los tics en su ojo. Trató de serenarse y verse normal. Craig no lo hubiera dejado solo ahí si fuera peligroso.

-¿Tú eres Pete, cierto?- cuestionó bajito y el chico del mechón rojo volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada- creo que te vi un par de veces en el patio trasero de la escuela ¿ qué haces aquí?-

\- Necesitaba dinero y soy demasiado noconformista como para venderle limonada a los ancianos-ladeó la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello-¿y tú qué haces aquí?¿ Siguiendo la historia hollywoodense del niño Barbie que se enamora del chico malo creyendo que lo puede hacer cambiar?-

-¿ Siempre eres tan imbécil o sólo cuando el maquillaje se te mete al culo?- arrugó el entrecejo, arrebatándole la lata de cerveza- niño Barbie mis pelotas, se llama jabón y no te haría mal usarlo de vez en cuando- Kenny entró corriendo.

-Chris, los de la quince agarraron a Craig- Tweek los miró preocupado cuando se incorporaron rápidamente rumbo a la salida.

\- Mejor quédate aquí, niño Barbie, esto se va a poner violento-

\- Si tocaron a mi Craig- recogió un tubo de metal del piso, apretando los dientes- puedes apostar que se va a poner violento- Chris volteó a verlo, sonriendo de lado. Llegaron rápidamente a la calle, ocho chicos no mucho mayores que Craig lo tenían rodeado. Su chamarra estaba rota y su nariz escurría sangre.

\- Mierda- susurró Chris, se habían ocultado tras un bote de basura- debemos planear cómo vamos a…- pero Tweek vio la escena y se nubló. Corrió al grupo y sin más, estampó el tubo de metal en la cabeza de uno de ellos, ante las atónitas miradas de los demás. El factor sorpresa le dio unos segundos de ventaja, otro golpe en la cabeza de otro, pero otro más lo tomó por la espalda. Pataleó, lo golpeó con la cabeza en la nariz y logró zafarse. Otro golpe en las piernas. Otro se aproximó y logró sujetarlo y quitarle el tubo, lo golpeó en el estómago sacándole el aire. Craig, a pesar de estar bastante lastimado, se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándolo en el rostro, Tweek logró zafarse de nuevo y tomó el tubo. El resto del grupo decidió retirarse ante esto. Tweek, entonces arrojó el tubo y puso su brazo sobre Craig, para ayudarle a caminar.

-¿ Ya te dije lo ardiente que te ves golpeando, dulzura?- de cerca pudo apreciar el pómulo roto al igual que la nariz, un ojo morado y el pantalón roto manchado de sangre del lado que cojeaba. Se mordió los labios.

-Mejor que no vuelva a ver a ninguno de esos malnacidos- se volteó para besar con sumo cuidado su mano. Chris y los demás parecían estar en un trance, como si no fuera posible que ese chiquillo tembloroso hubiera casi matado a ocho personas solo.

-Carajo, niño-Chris entonces comenzó a reír, revolviendo sus cabellos- eso sí que es tener huevos-se quitó la chamarra y la colocó sobre Craig- vamos a mi casa, mi esposa es enfermera y puede atenderlo-

\- Kenny¿ puedes llevarlo al apartamento?- la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba más nasal debido al daño.

\- Estás loco si piensas que me voy a ir así, Craig Tucker- lo colocó en su espalda para cargarlo- siempre has sido pésimo para los puños, bebé- susurró y Craig extendió su mano, mostrándole el dedo medio. Llegaron a la casa de Chris, pequeña con un jardín y un automóvil en el porche. Abrió la puerta y una chica alta, con un par de kilos extras y mala mirada los recibió. No dijo nada, caminó hasta la sala.Tweek recostó Craig en un sillón. El pelinegro sujetó su mano.

\- Gracias, amor- besó sus dedos, dándole una sonrisa cansada. Tweek regresó el beso,acariciando sus cabellos. Suerte que ese día no se había puesto su chullo o lo habría perdido irremediablemente. La mujer le pasaba con esmero el algodón mojado en alcohol, mascullando por lo bajo, los demás estaban en la cocina, se escuchaban animados.

\- Súbelo al segundo piso, ahí está la habitación de invitados- la voz de la mujer era dulce pero autoritaria. Le palmeó el hombro en una suerte de cariño cuando pasó a su lado. Recostó a Craig, lo descalzó y lo arropó. Gruñó un poco y abrió los ojos.

-¿ Puedes darle esto a Chris?- de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un par de billetes y se los extendió a Tweek- nunca dejo una entrega a medias, cariño- bostezó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose en la cama. Dudó un poco al bajar las escaleras, sintiéndose un intruso al llegar a la algarabía de la cocina.

\- Cr...Craig me dio esto- le dio los billetes al adulto y este se echó a reír más abiertamente, ofreciéndole una silla y una lata de cerveza. Sonrió con timidez pero no la rechazó. Estuvieron charlando y esta vez sí lo incluían en la plática, se comenzó a sentir más a gusto, menos tenso también ayudado por el alcohol. Podía entender por qué su novio se había adaptado a ellos tan pronto. En cierto punto de la noche, cuando ya sentía las mejillas calentadas por la cerveza, vio a Pete sacar un espejo de su pantalón y le pareció curioso. El chico le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera al baño y Tweek obedeció. A punto de hacer alguna broma, lo vio abrir el espejo y esparcir en él un polvo que guardaba en una pequeña bolsa en su camisa. Le ofreció un billete enrollado y el espejo.

\- Te lo ganaste- pero Tweek no podía quitar la duda en su rostro. Pete se echó a reír- no me hagas cambiar de concepto de ti, niño Barbie- tomó el billete y lo puso en su nariz, aspirando con fuerza y se lo volvió a extender. Dudó un segundo. Seguro Craig también lo había hecho alguna vez, acercó su nariz al billete.

Quizá si hubieran sabido cuánto tiempo les tomaría y en qué condiciones volverían a ver a su hijo, los Tweak hubieran comprendido el dolor en su pecho al verlo alejarse aquella tarde.


	6. Gods and monsters

Fue fácil pasar por alto los días que estaba tardando en volver, las excusas que postergaban llamar a sus padres y que Craig realmente no buscaba. Sutil, atándolo con pequeñas trampas como llevarle su comida favorita cada tarde, ofrecerse a pagar sus clases de box en una nueva academia, incluso pasar semanas sin dormir por hacer entregas extras y recibir cualquier embarque con tal de ahorrar para costear un pequeño apartamento que Chris le ayudara a conseguir. El rubio cedía con la mentira de estar ahí para cuidarlo, sólo se quedaría un día más, se engañaba, sólo para comprobar que estuviera bien. Pero la realidad era que ya no podía renunciar a esa libertad, por mucho que la culpa le golpeara, él simplemente amaba demasiado ver las mañanas asomarse por la desnudez de Craig a su lado, verlo reír, escucharlo quejarse de la ardua jornada, saberlo relajado entre sus brazos .Suyo, enteramente suyo. Sólo para él. A cualquier hora del día, sin compartirlo con su familia o amigos, mientras estuvieran en ese departamento, su pequeño mundo privado. Y esa egoísta satisfacción lo tenía irremediablemente atrapado.

-¿Te apetece si vamos a cenar?- ese día no había habido entregas lo habían pasado casi por entero en la cama.

\- ¿ Podemos pedirlo por teléfono? No me quiero levantar- hizo un puchero, abrazándose más a él

\- Ya casi son las siete, dulzura, en algún momento debemos hacer algo-

-Respirar es hacer algo, idiota-Craig rió contra su cabello y Tweek buscó sus labios, a punto de profundizar el beso, el agudo tono de su celular le hizo murmurar unas maldiciones. Leyó el mensaje y resopló, separándose de Tweek e incorporándose para buscar sus pantalones en el revoltijo del piso- Chris quiere que lo acompañe a no sé dónde mierda-

-¿ Te espero despierto?- se extendió en la cama, disfrutando el espectáculo de verlo vestirse. Su cuerpo era esbelto, lampiño por naturaleza, ligeramente más alto que él. Un leve bronceado por cada hora que Chris le hacía esperar a mediodía en algún desembarque cubría sus brazos y hombros. Sonrió perezoso cuando el pelinegro se acercó para besar su cabello y acariciarle la mejilla.

-No, hoy no, dulzura. Te dejaré dinero en la mesa, come algo, regreso por la mañana- le hizo una seña de despedida. El departamento se quedó en silencio y Tweek se enrrolló entre las sábanas resintiendo la soledad. Odiaba que se fuera pero odiaba más hacerle ver cuán dependiente era de él. Qué ironía tan idiota, revisó su celular, deteniéndose en un nombre de sus contactos. Se mordió los labios, meditando y al final se dio el valor para teclear. Suspiró al recibir el mensaje, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió y esperó. Cuando tocaron la puerta se sobresaltó y pensó por un segundo en cambiar de idea y fingir que no estaba. Rió por lo bajo, resignado a tomar el dinero que le dejara el pelinegro

\- Pensé que habías dicho que nunca me volverías a llamar y que podía quedarme jodiendo muertos en South Park para siempre-

-Ciertamente- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar- pero ya que estás de visita...- el chico del mechón rojo trató de disimular el gesto arrogante que se le formó. Se sentó en el pequeño sillón, apreciando el lugar. Era muy reducido pero acogedor, flores en la mesa, limpio- ¿ trajiste lo que te pedí?- el invitado buscó en sus holgados pantalones negros de mezclilla, sacando una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

\- No entiendo por qué me lo pides a mí si tu novio se dedica a lo mismo- Tweek frunció el ceño al ofrecerle el dinero. Como si no lo supiera. Pero Pete negó con la cabeza, extendiendo los brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón, meneando la cabeza para apartar los cabellos de su rostro- ya sabes que no quiero dinero-

\- No puedo volver a hacer eso- clavó su mirada en el piso, rascándose el codo.

-Entonces no tenemos un trato- se encogió de hombros. Hizo el amago de levantarse.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta aprovechado- escupió Tweek. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la sequedad en su garganta, la forma en que sus piernas se congelaron pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, se arrodilló ante el otro, bajándole la cremallera.

Craig lo descubrió inhalando cocaína en el baño con Pete y lejos de lo que creía, su reacción fue golpear al gótico y sacarlo a del brazo, cuestionándole a gritos si no había visto a todos esos pobres despojos que eran sus clientes habituales, si quería acabar como ellos y una retahíla de insultos que lo hicieron recordar cuando eran niños y eran descubiertos haciendo alguna travesura. No tuvo coraje de contestar y sólo lo siguió al apartamento de Kenny en silencio. Esa noche no durmieron juntos en el sofá, y ese fue castigo suficiente para que el rubio le jurara nunca volver a hacerlo. Se mantuvo ocupado acostumbrándose a su nueva vida, disfrutando las tareas caseras con la diligencia de un recién casado. Pero Craig pasaba días fuera y Kenny tampoco era una compañía segura. Entonces un aluvión de dudas e inseguridades le comenzaban a ahogar. Se había escapado prácticamente de casa, les había dado una dirección falsa a sus padres y había dejado de contestar sus llamadas desde el primer día. Leía sus mensajes cada vez más desesperados, preocupados sin ser capaz de contestarles, atemorizado por sus reacciones, atemorizado de que le obligaran a volver. Porque él no quería volver cuando tenía a su novio cerca pero cuando pasaban las noches sin que él estuviera, sentía una inmensa angustia que le pedía regresar a casa. Escuchar a su mamá consolarle, beber café con papá en el desayuno. Dividido entre volver y asumir todas las consecuencias o quedarse ahí, limpiando mil veces la misma mancha inexistente de la mesa para distraer su mente. Sus nervios siempre habían sido un problema, frágiles para cualquier situación. Una ocasión la presión fue tanta que sin preocuparse por no conocer el barrio, salió a dar una vuelta, caminó por horas, sin sentir ni un poco de calma, caminó hasta llegar sin notarlo al hogar de Chris. Recordó la droga en su cerebro y cómo molía cualquier pensamiento, dejándole sólo una energía devastadora, una especie de felicidad mezclada con insensibilidad. Vio a Pete salir de la casa y se tragó, una vez más, la culpa de fallarle a alguien que amaba.

-Dios...- su lengua recorrió por última vez desde el pubis hasta el glande, dejando manchas blancas por la saliva y el semen en el pantalón del gótico. Laxo, disfrutando esa posición de poder.Cómo iba a olvidar su cara cuando lo interceptó aquella vez, casi suplicándole. Fue su oportunidad de vengarse. Porque no era que no necesitara el dinero o que encontrara siquiera atractivo a Tweek. Era que Craig lo había humillado aquella ocasión, era que odiaba que él tuviera más consideraciones por parte de Chris y quería joderlo. Qué mejor que profanando lo que más amaba en el mundo- eres el mejor, niño Barbie-

-Cierra el culo y lárgate- le arrebató la bolsa, pasándose la manga por los labios. El gótico rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó otra bolsa, más grande. Dentro había una especie de cuarzo blanco. Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron hasta su límite.

\- Son diez gramos de cristal puro- la meneó- son tuyos si me dejas llegar hasta el final contigo-

Dividido, siempre se había sentido dividido entre sus certezas y su inseguridad. Entre lo que era bueno para él y lo que podía costarle la vida. Entre lo mucho que amaba a quienes amaba y lo poco valeroso que era para serles leal . La sangre se le detuvo junto al aire.

-Sólo hagámoslo aquí, acabo de cambiar las sábanas-

Apenas podía sostenerse en pie y a cada paso la botella daba peligrosos bamboleos . Se sentó en la banqueta y dio un trago asfixiante, escupiendo al sentir el líquido equivocar su camino en la laringe. Le costó un poco recuperar el aire, recargando su espalda en la acera. Era un callejón tras una iglesia así que poco debía preocuparle ser pisado por algún transeúnte. Fijó su vista en la enorme cruz coronando la arquitectura y se preguntó si realmente algo tenía sentido. Renunció a su fe cristiana y a todas las enseñanzas que había tenido al respecto cuando conoció el budismo, y de todas formas nunca había sido una persona muy espiritual. Era demasiado sexual para eso, intentó reírse pero el licor le quemó en la garganta. Aunque ahora mataría por cualquier consuelo, cualquier respuesta que no viniera de la droga. Se sentía terriblemente sucio, usado. Culpable. Nadie lo obligó, nadie lo obligaba nunca a actuar de la forma en la que lo hacía y realmente ni siquiera él comprendía qué le daba ese descontrol. Miró la enorme cruz coronando el silencio y comprendió que ahí tampoco encontraría la paz que necesitaba, que era inútil intentarlo. La única paz que conocía estaba entre las piernas de Craig, era su espacio sagrado. Su verdadero lugar seguro.

-¿Tweek?- escuchó sus pasos apresurados acercarse y juntó su fuerza para girar la cabeza sin vomitar- carajo, Tweek, esperaba que fuera una broma cuando me dijiste que estabas tirado aquí- le ayudó a incorporarse, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. El rubio se sujetó de su cuello, lo veía borroso pero su aroma era claro, se aferró a su cuerpo, clavándole los dedos en las costillas.

-¿Sigo siendo tu chico?-

-¿Estás bien, Tweek? Ya me quedó claro que no estás sobrio , pero...¿ estás llorando?-

-¿Sigo siendo tu chico, Craig?¿Me sigues amando?-

-¿De qué carajo me hablas? Cariño- sujetó su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su chamarra-te amo, te amo demasiado, eres el amor de mi vida, eres todo lo que tengo ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-

-¡Odio que te vayas, Craig!¡Odio quedarme solo!Siempre hacíamos todo juntos¿recuerdas? Incluso lo malo, fumamos juntos por primera vez, bebimos juntos por primera vez-

-¿ Por qué me estás diciendo eso?¿Es por Kenny?¿ Te sientes mal?¿Extrañas a tu familia?-

-No, Craig...yo...-pero las palabras se detuvieron ante los intensos ojos azules mirándolo con nada más que preocupación y cariño-quiero que me lleves contigo la próxima vez-

-Dulzura- lo abrazó más a su pecho, besando su frente- no puedo hacer eso, esto es muy peligroso-

-Si tú puedes hacerlo yo también. No me importa si es peligroso o malo, sólo quiero estar contigo, por favor-

-Tweek- suspiró, mirando al cielo- sólo recuerda que tú fuiste el que me lo pidió-


	7. Love the way you lie

Todo el cuerpo le ardía, por dentro, por fuera y estaba demasiado exhausto incluso para respirar. Debió esperar más de tres días en medio del desierto apenas con agua y comida y una ocasional sombra para encontrarse con el distribuidor, finalmente caminar a medianoche para no ser descubierto con una mochila de casi diez kilos, estar al pendiente de la policía fronteriza, no toparse con alguien de otro cártel o la fauna local. Esa travesía le destrozó física y emocionalmente. Se encontró con Kenny en un punto seguro, simplemente se desplomó y dejó que lo llevara de vuelta en su automóvil. Llegaron pasadas las diez del día siguiente a la casa de Chris y éste, considerando el estado de Craig, le dio el resto de la semana libre. Cuando llegó al departamento Tweek no estaba ahí.

Se masajeó el cuello después de cerrar la puerta y sus ojos recuperaron el brillo al ver aquél bulto desparramado en la cama. Con calma para observarlo se fue acercando. Lucía agotado, todavía con la ropa y la cara llena de arena. Sonrió con dulzura al acercarse a besar su frente, recostándose junto a él.

-¿ Dónde estabas?- Craig abrió los ojos dificultosamente al sentir el movimiento, la voz le salió pastosa.

\- Shh- lo abrazó por detrás, besando su nuca- duerme un poco más, amor- recargó su frente en su espalda. El ojiazul dejó salir un bostezo, acomodando mejor las manos de Tweek sobre su cuerpo, sin notar la enorme mordida en la muñeca del rubio. Durmieron todo el día y buena parte de la tarde. Tweek insistió en darle un baño a Craig con alguna receta casera para curar la quemazón de su piel y el ojiazul debió reconocer que sintió un frescor reconfortante. Tweek se ofreció a hacer la cena y Craig sólo se recostó en el sillón, hasta que su celular vibró.

\- Kenny nos invita al cumpleaños de David ¿ te acuerdas de él? Es a unas calles- Tweek se asomó a la sala, colocando dos platos en la mesa plegadiza de plástico.

\- Preferiría que nos quedáramos hoy- se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando su cuello.

\- Vamos, dulzura, no nos caería mal algo de vida social, ya parecemos un par de ancianos sólo del trabajo a la casa- palmeó su espalda, tomando la cuchara para llevarla a su boca. Tweek le apartó la mano.

\- Craig, en serio. Estuve esperándote toda la semana, por favor, puedes ir otro día con ellos-

-Cielos ¿ cuándo te volviste mi madre?- rodó los ojos, apartando al otro de su regazo- si no quieres ir no te voy a obligar, pero yo sí iré- se incorporó rumbo a la habitación sin voltear a ver el gesto dolido del rubio. En silencio y sin mirarlo lo siguió, cambiándose de ropa junto a él.

No le habló durante el trayecto y Craig también lo ignoró, enfadado por la actitud caprichosa de su novio. Tenía mucho tiempo que no salían, que no tenían una noche de chicos con sus amigos y esperaba que él lo entendiera, no que lo fuera siguiendo como una sombra incómoda. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa ya había mucha gente y se podía notar que llevaban un buen rato bebiendo. David, un chico moreno y de ojos oscuros salió a recibirlos muy afectuoso, llevándolos con Kenny al interior de la casa. Ellos tres eran los más jóvenes de la fiesta, pero a nadie pareció importarle cuando les ofrecieron bebidas. Craig rápido se unió a la plática de los demás mientras Tweek se quedó en la cocina, mirando a las parejas que ya con el pudor muy dormido comenzaban a intensificar sus caricias, sin prestarle atención a su presencia. Sintió su celular vibrar. Era Pete, preguntando cómo había llegado Craig. Su relación se había vuelto menos áspera, incluso amistosa ,comenzaron a charlar y sintió menos tensa la noche, olvidándose un poco del contexto. Demasiado al pendiente de su celular, no notó a la pelirroja que se había acercado con paso felino al grupo de Craig.

-Hola- saludó, jugueteando con su cabello- David¿ no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- los tres chicos levantaron las cejas, incrédulos cuando notaron que su atención se centraba en el ojiazul.

\- ¿ Craig? No creo que seas su tipo-

-¿ Por qué no?- se mordió los labios, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

-Porque soy gay, hermana, y tengo novio- dijo seco. La chica se descolocó un momento, haciéndole reír, sin embargo recuperó rápido el porte coqueto, haciendo a un lado a Kenny para acercarse al pelinegro, poniendo su mano en el cierre de la chamarra azul de Craig.

-¿ Estás seguro? Qué desperdicio, si eres un bombón- fue bajando su mano más descarada hasta llegar a su cinturón, haciendo que el adolescente diera un paso atrás. Fue el turno de ella de reír- Seguro si me tuvieras una vez en tu cama, lo dudarías un poco-

-Bueno- sonrió tras su vaso de cerveza, apoyando el peso sobre un sólo pie, doblando excesivamente la mano- nunca he tenido mierda en mi boca y estoy cien por ciento seguro que no se me antoja- la chica se sonrojó cuando los chicos se rieron, y mirándolo con rencor, se marchó. La siguió con la vista, aprovechando para mirar a Tweek a través del pasaplatos, pero ya no estaba en la cocina. Se disculpó con sus amigos, buscándolo en el resto de la sala, en el patio. La casa era de un sólo piso, recorrió la habitación y el baño. Salió a la calle para evitar el ruido y marcarle. Lo distinguió caminando unas calles más adelante.

-¡Tweek!- le gritó y cuando se dio vuelta para mirarlo, notó el gesto descompuesto y las lágrimas.

-¡Por eso querías venir!¡Por esa maldita puta!- volvió a girarse, siguiendo su camino. Ya estaban a unas casas de su apartamento.

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¡Oye!- aceleró cuando lo vio subir las escaleras corriendo después de entrar al edificio, vivían en el segundo piso, lo alcanzó apenas antes de que el rubio pudiera cerrarle la puerta- ¡Ni siquiera la conozco, sólo se acercó y empezó a hablarme!- el rubio seguía sin mirarlo, entró al baño y atracó la puerta-¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo!? ¡No conozco a esa perra! ¡Carajo, Tweak, sabes que ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres!-

\- ¡Me pasa que te importa un carajo lo que yo siento! ¡Toda la puta semana no pude dormir, no pude comer porque no sabía de ti, pero al señor sociable le importa más ver a sus amigos que estar conmigo! ¡ Y no hiciste nada cuando esa te empezó a tocar, Craig, yo lo vi!¡No me digas que no la conoces!-

-No sabes cómo te odio cuando te pones tan paranoico y encima me quieres hacer sentir culpable de tus putas tonterías- dejó salir un suspiro, agobiado- bien, si así lo quieres quédate encerrado en ese baño toda la jodida noche, yo me regreso- Tweek abrió la puerta, con la cara roja por el llanto, mirándolo. Sus preciosos ojos multicolor lo cuestionaban, le suplicaban. Pero Craig sólo resopló, dándose vuelta. Y Tweek, sollozando, buscó bajo la cama su maleta, haciéndole seguirlo de nuevo-¿qué haces?-

-Creo que no estamos listos para esto, desde el principio fue un error- recogía la ropa del piso con rabia- lo mejor será que me regrese- Craig le arrebató la maleta, aventándola al otro extremo de la habitación-

\- No seas chantajista, no te puedes ir sólo porque no quiero caer en tu juegito de culpas-.

\- No es un maldito juego ¿ por qué no lo entiendes?¿ por qué no puedes ver que esto me está haciendo daño, no te importa?- lo sujetó de los hombros, arrojándolo contra la pared y aprisionando su cuerpo contra ella. La sorpresa le congeló.

\- ¿ Por qué no entiendes tú que eres la única persona en mi vida?- lo tomó de la nuca con más fuerza de la que planeaba cuando el rubio quiso zafarse-¿crees que en serio sería capaz de estar con alguien más? Eres mi mundo, Tweek- hizo presión con su cuerpo, rozando su erección contra la pierna del otro, acercando sus labios- vamos, bebé, no pongas esa cara ¿ acaso tú ya no me quieres?-

-Craig me estás asustando- trató de zafarse, pero no era capaz de empujarlo temblando de esa manera, sus piernas parecían de papel ante la mirada lasciva de su novio- en serio no quiero- su boca en su cuello, sus dientes dejando marcas rojizas en él, sus manos apretando su trasero con más fuerza de la que estaba acostumbrado no lo estaban excitando como deberían hacerlo. No quería reconocer que sentía temor-¡Déjame, no quiero!- reunió el valor para empujarle. El pelinegro se encendió, sujetándolo de la solapa de la camisa, estampándolo contra el piso y dejando su puño en su mejilla. Por instinto, Tweek le regresó el golpe en la mejilla, soltando puñetazos y patadas para soltarse que eran regresadas por Craig, buscando retenerlo.

-¿Tienes ganas de algo rudo, eh? Perfecto, dulzura- se deshizo de su cinturón y sin que Tweek lo pudiera evitar, ató sus manos con éste, bajándole el pantalón y poniéndole boca abajo- lo haremos como tú quieras- no podía creerlo, aunque el dolor de sentirlo entra en él sin ninguna clase de preparación fuera tan real, no podía creer que realmente eso estuviera pasando.

\- ¡Me estás lastimando, por favor ya basta!- pero el pelinegro, lejos de detenerse, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, mordiendo sus hombros, su nuca, acallando su llanto y sus gritos con sus gemidos. Duró un par de minutos antes de correrse. Cuando salió de él, notó la sangre mezclada con el semen manchando los muslos del rubio y su entrepierna.

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer- notó un leve temblor en su voz, apenas perceptible, arrepentido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todavía sin poder incorporarse por el peso de lo sucedido, por el dolor físico y emocional, miró los pies de Craig, cómo se limpiaba con una camisa y la arrojaba cerca de él antes de salir, azotando la puerta.


	8. All the rage back home

Apenas se había movido del suelo hasta que el paso de las horas le aseguró que Craig no volvería pronto. Entonces se deshizo del cinturón de sus muñecas y se incorporó con torpeza, recogiendo la ropa, regresando la maleta bajo la cama. Sentía los muslos pegajosos, así que decidió darse un baño. Ni siquiera se deshizo de la . Adolorido. Las manos seguían entumecidas a pesar de estar bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Se ovilló más en el piso del baño, sintiendo las gotas caer persistentes sobre su piel, como si pudieran borrar las huellas de lo ocurrido, como si arrastraran al desagüe toda la noche anterior. Se sentía profundamente humillado. El ruido del agua encubrió la puerta al abrirse y un tímido susurro diciendo su nombre. Ni siquiera intentó moverse cuando Craig entró, deduciendo por el vapor que le envolvió y la tonalidad rojiza de la piel de Tweek que el agua estaba demasiado caliente. Cerró la llave, sin que él le prestara atención. Se puso en cuclillas, dudoso.

-Cariño¿ cuánto llevas aquí? Ven, vamos a secarte- rodeó su cintura para ponerlo en vilo. Tweek pasó sus brazos por su cuello, pegando su rostro a su hombro, mojándolo.

\- Lo siento- murmuró. Craig tragó saliva, recargando su frente en la del otro.

\- No, Tweek. Yo lo siento, lo siento tanto. Perdí los papeles cuando dijiste que te irías, lo siento tanto- lo apretó con cuidado contra sí- no quería lastimarte-

\- Pero lo hiciste-

\- Lo sé, bebé, por favor perdóname- lo sentó en la cama, quitándole la camisa y pasando la toalla para secarlo. Tweek se dejaba hacer, parecía una muñeca de trapo. Tomó su rostro en sus manos haciéndole mirarle. Craig, tomó su mano, besando la palma- Dios santo, Tweek, nunca creí llegar tan lejos, te juro que no sé qué pasó. Tuve tanto miedo de perderte- se abrazó a su cintura, ocultando su rostro en su regazo.

\- Ya pasó, cariño- susurró, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros bajo el chullo- sé que no fue tu intención, creo que ambos hemos estado bajo mucha presión. Sóo vamos a olvidarlo¿ sí?- el pelinegro levantó la vista, topándose con la sonrisa cansada de su novio. Asintió con la cabeza, regresándola a sus muslos-¿ quieres desayunar algo?¿ A qué hora debes ir con Chris?-

-Tengo estos días libres, cariño, hagamos algo juntos¿ qué te parece ir a esa obra de teatro que mencionaste la otra vez? Podemos ir también por helado al centro-

\- Suena estupendo- se inclinó para besar su frente, ensanchando la sonrisa.

Después del quinto buzón de voz comprendió que no le iba a contestar y se rindió. Resopló, dándose vuelta en el piso y contemplando sus posibilidades. Era un buen día para visitarles. Se arregló y tomó un par de cosas, acomodándolas en su auto antes de salir a la carretera. Puso su música favorita, disfrutando la brisa antes de la noche. Se estacionó a dos calles en un callejón oscuro para ocultar el coche, saludó a los que solían ser sus vecinos, recorriendo las calles que no habían cambiado nada en esos casi tres años, ni su casa con el patio lleno de chatarra oxidada y la puerta semiderrumbada. Como siempre no había en la sala nada más que un montón de latas de cerveza y los muebles viejos.

-¿ Karen?- susurró al tocar la puerta de la habitación y sonrió al escuchar los presurosos pasos.

-¡ Kenny!- la pequeña niña se lanzó a sus brazos y el adolescente la levantó, cubriendo su rostro de besos. La regresó al piso, sacando un paquete de su chamarra y extendiéndoselo-¿para mí?-rompió la envoltura con emoción, sacando del interior un precioso juego de té de porcelana-¡gracias,Kenny!- volvió a abrazarlo-¿ Iremos a jugar con Butters?-

-Así es, y de paso iremos a cenar- la levantó en sus hombros, sonriendo. En el camino, ella le fue hablando de sus días en la escuela, remarcando con el pecho en alto que había tenido la mejor calificación de gramática y que cada vez vencía más su timidez, ganando amigos y él la escuchaba con interés. Llegaron a la esquina de la casa de Butters y en una estudiada maniobra, Kenny se quedó ahí, oculto, mientras la niña tocaba la puerta, siendo abierta por la madre del rubio.

\- Hola, señora¿ está Butters? -

-Hola, pequeña- con afecto le acarició el cabello- dame un segundo- entró , llamando a su hijo. El rubio bajó las escaleras, asomándose a la puerta. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Karen.

-Karen, qué gusto verte- se inclinó para abrazarla, su madre veía aquello con una sonrisa socarrona-¿ necesitas ayuda con tu tarea de nuevo?-

-Sí, estoy perdida con matemáticas¿ pudieras venir a mi casa a explicarme?- el rubio volteó a ver a su madre y esta asintió-nos vemos después, señora- sujetó una mano de Butters y agitó la otra para despedirse. La señora sonrió, enternecida al verlos irse. Tenía la sospecha que esa niña estaba enamorada de su hijo, y quizá cuando fuera un poco mayor, su hijo también lo haría. Era una niña preciosa y tan dulce.

-¿Cuándo llegó?- la voz le temblaba ligeramente por la emoción.

-Hace un rato- distinguió su figura a la sombra y sin poderlo evitar echó a correr emocionado. Kenny le sonrió, extendiéndole los brazos y Butter se colgó de él, besándolo con desesperación correspondida-sigo aquí¿ saben?- ambos se sonrojaron, haciendo reír a la niña. Se separaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al automóvil de Kenny.

-¿ Qué les provoca para cenar?-

-¡ Pizza!- Karen se había adueñado de los asientos traseros, extendiendo su juego de té en ellos.

-Por mí está bien- Butters acarició la pierna de Kenny- lo que sea está bien siempre que lo comparta con mis dos amores-

Condujeron hasta el pueblo vecino para cerciorarse de no ser reconocidos, pararon en una pizzeria grande y luminosa.

-¿ Puedo ir a los juegos?- la niña se abrazó con ojos brillantes a la pierna de su hermano una vez que entraron y divisó la enorme piscina de pelotas.

\- Claro que sí, pero después de ordenar¿ está bien?- la niña asintió. Se sentaron y un camarero se acercó a tomar su orden. Después de tomarla, Karen salió disparada a la sección de juegos, arrancándole una risa a ambos chicos. Se miraron, suavizando las sonrisas y Butters buscó la mano de Kenny sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos-Te extrañaba demasiado, conejito¿ cómo han estado las cosas por el pueblo?-

\- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Los chicos y yo hacemos apuestas por quién va a ser padre primero, si Kyle con Rebecca o Clyde con Bebe. Uh, Stan entró al programa de los doce pasos. Cartman cada vez está más gordo y racista- contaba con los dedos los tópicos, haciendo un gracioso mohín al relatarlos. Kenny lo miraba embelesado, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía.

-¿ No has tenido problemas con él?- el rostro le palideció.

-N...no di..ría problemas- comenzó a tartamudear, bajando la vista. Kenny apretó su mano, mirándolo serio.

-Leo- sus ojos celestes no pudieron escaparse a las otras orbes más oscuras. Tragó saliva.

\- A veces cuando voy por Karen a la primaria me sigue y dice cosas...hirientes- la última palabra salió apenas de sus labios temblorosos- trato de mantenerla alejada de eso, conejito, sabes que me tomo muy en serio su cuidado y la amo como si fuera mi propia hermana. Pero a veces- suspiró angustiado- a veces no sólo es él, Kenny. A veces también son mis padres, a veces parece que todo el pueblo tuviera algo en contra de mí, de nosotros. Y trato de ser fuerte porque entiendo que las cosas no siempre pueden ser fáciles y sé que me amas pero... pero a veces no puedo dejar de sentir que todo está mal, Kenny, que quizá allá tienes a alguien más y...-

\- Conejito- tomó su mentón para besarlo con suavidad, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Butters sonrió, más calmado.

\- Me hacen desear abandonar todo para irme contigo, pero debo mantenerme consciente de la situación. Siempre he sido un niño de casa, nunca he sido el chico arrojado y valeroso que se mete en líos. Sé muy bien que estás en una situación en la que yo sólo sería un problema para ti. Entonces me convenzo a mí mismo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es sacar la cara por los dos, cuidar muy bien de Karen, no dejarle olvidar que tiene al mejor ángel guardián del mundo. Esforzarme por hacer algo digno de mi persona para que, cuando llegue el momento, pueda ver por ti y por Karen como tú has hecho siempre, conejito. Me mantengo firme porque quiero ser digno de ti- besó sus dedos con dulzura y Kenny se inclinó de nuevo para besar su frente.

-¿ Cuándo maduraste tanto, chico bonito?- el mesero se aproximó dejando su comida y Karen se acercó al notarlo. Comenzaron a comer y a charlar entre los tres, hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y la niña comenzó a cabecear sobre su plato. Mientras Kenny pagaba, Butters iba rumbo al automóvil con la niña en brazos, le acomodó en los asientos traseros sin despertarla.

\- Fue mucha emoción para ella- Kenny encendió el motor, pero Butters puso su mano sobre la suya, deteniéndolo.

-¿ Podemos... podemos no ir todavía a casa?- incluso en la oscuridad distinguía su sonrojo.

\- Eh... seguro¿ tienes algo en mente?-

\- Pensaba... pensaba pasar la noche en un hotel. Pedir una habitación separada...-

-¿ Butters? ¿ me estás pidiendo lo que creo me estás pidiendo?-

\- Ya estoy cansado de ser el único virgen de la clase- rió, volteando a comprobar que Karen siguiera dormida para atreverse a colar su mano por la entrepierna de Kenny.

Creyó haber visto el automóvil de McCormick parar a unas casas, pero no eran tan amigos como para aproximarse a saludarlo. Además era mejor que nadie los vinculara. Arrojó la colilla al piso, agobiado. Había pasado, como cada tarde, a la cafetería de los padres de Tweek, sólo para corroborar que seguían sin la más remota idea de dónde estaba, y cómo poco a poco esto les iba minando. Al final él tampoco juntaba las agallas de decirles, de tan siquiera asegurarles que estaba bien. Porque además era una maldita mentira. Todas las tardes se excusaba diciéndose que de cualquier forma no era problema suyo y se limitaba a beber su café, aventurando un halago a su sabor. Revisó su celular y notó que el mensaje que le había enviado a Tweek seguía sin haberse leído. Ladeó la cabeza para acomodar su cabello, rodando los ojos. No tenía a nadie con quién hablar honestamente de lo que sentía. Nadie vivo, al menos. Por eso, por las noches se colaba al cementerio de South Park y escogía una tumba al azar para empezar a hablar. Esta vez la lápida señalaba a la dueña como Rose.

-Buenas noches, Rose. Espero estés cómoda y con ganas de escuchar cursilerías de gente conformista porque eso es lo que vengo a ofrecerte- se acomodó en el pasto, recargando sus brazos en el mármol-¿ sabes qué es irónico? Pasarse una vida defendiendo la transgresión, lo anormal y lo noconformista y acabar metido en un drama de novela juvenil. Seguro tus amigos ya te han hablado de mí¿ no es verdad? El chico parlanchín que cada noche viene a llenarles el aire de humo y de tonterías. Seguro ya te han dicho del jodido enamoramiento que tengo por Tweek. Es decir, sin duda él no es la reina del baile ni eso, pero... Es tan tonto. Es decir, al principio se trataba sólo de venganza por la golpiza que me acomodó su novio, pero después no sé qué pasó ¿ Te contaron que él fue mi primera vez? Nada menos conformista que ser hetero y perder la virginidad con un hombre ¿ no crees, Rose? Nada más conformista que haberme enamorado de él. Pero en verdad. Si lo conocieras podrías entender por qué es tan fácil perder la cabeza por ese hijo de perra. Es tan ácido, tan divertido, tan poco preocupado por las apariencias. Podría pasarme horas escuchándole sus ridículas teorías conspirativas del gobierno y no porque crea en eso o porque siquiera me importe. Es la forma tan apasionada en la que habla. Es sólo un enamoramiento adolescente y además ya sabes, unilateral porque él está perdido por Craig. Y bueno, Rose, siendo sinceros, estoy consciente que no soy rival¿ sabes?- miró su celular, comprobando la hora y apagó el cigarro en la tumba- ha sido un placer como siempre pero debo irme. Ten buena noche en el infierno, querida-


	9. Always loved a film

Podía ver las marcas de su última pelea como manchones de tinta bajo el agua asomándose por su camisa negra transparente, que se adhería a su cuerpo por el sudor mientras bailaba. Tenía una energía que atraía todas las miradas, una sensualidad innata que encendía el ambiente.

Tweek era una primavera desbordada, con su desnudez insinuada por su ropa cada vez más transparente, más corta.

Era gracioso pensarlo pero ese chico tembloroso era tan dueño de sí cuando estaba sin ropa que parecía otra persona. Tan a gusto en su piel, tan confiado. Amaba ver la libertad que ganaba con cada porción de piel que mostraba. Su cuerpo ya no era tan musculoso como antes y ahora más bien ostentaba una frágil delgadez sin perder ni un ápice de atractivo. Tweek era naturalmente hermoso, perfecto. Qué brillante se vuelve la vida en un cuerpo que se va apagando, gritando que sigue ahí. Porque Tweek estaba en el límite de su salud debido a las drogas, por mucho que costara reconocerlo, por muy bellas que le resultaran sus ojeras enmarcando los ojos más magníficos del universo, con esas tonalidades doradas, azules, verdes. Con esa palidez que mostraba el río de su sangre y su recorrido frenético. Con sus huesos asomándose a su tacto. Ese cambio era obra suya, lo sabía. Había roto a Tweek para moldearlo a sus deseos, a su medida.

Lo amaba profundamente porque le pertenecía, porque era su creación. Porque era su hogar, todo lo que cabía en su corazón. Perdía la cabeza porque estaba ciego. Ciego de necesidad, de amor. Era el costo de poseer una pasión así de demoledora. Lo veía bailar pegándose a Pete, pero sin apartar su mirada de él. Tweek le pertenecía en cada una de sus partes, completamente. Se relamió los labios sin notarlo al verlo ponerse de espaldas al otro, restregándose con los ojos cerrados. Lo estaba provocando y eso le enloquecía. Su grano de café podía ser la encarnación del descaro. No se contuvo a recargarse en la barra, abriendo las piernas para que pudiera ver la sombra de su miembro despertando. La sonrisa traviesa, el beso en la comisura de los labios que le regaló a Pete le dieron un tirón más fuerte.

No pudo ver la reacción del gótico pero seguro también lo estaba excitando. Seguro él creía que no sabía de lo suyo. Seguro no se había dado cuenta que algunas veces, Pete y Tweek no estaban a solas. Seguro ni se imaginaba que le había pedido como regalo de cumpleaños un trío y estaba a punto de proponérselo. Pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos oscuros del chico, pudo ver a Tweek rodear su cuello para besarlo. Pudo ver la afirmación en sus labios y eso fue suficiente para que saliera por la puerta trasera del bar al cual se habían colado. Se recargó en la pared, encendiendo su cigarrillo. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan sólo un año.

No sabía si amaba más al rubio, si lo necesitaba más. Pero sabía que estaba con él, a pesar de sus explosiones de violencia, de su indiferencia. Tweek podía, sin ninguna duda, forjarse un destino mejor en cualquier otro lado, con cualquier otra persona. Pero lo elegía a él, sobre todas las cosas, sobre su familia, sobre su propia vida. Y todo lo que podía hacer era amarlo.


	10. The future

Los párpados le pesaban por la falta de sueño pero el ritmo de su corazón estaba tan alterado que si apagaban la música de la fiesta, sería todo lo que escucharían. Cruzó los brazos, impaciente. Craig estaba tardando demasiado, sólo era entregar un par de onzas de marihuana a una fiesta universitaria. Revisó su celular. Veinte minutos fueron suficientes para saber que algo no estaba bien. Corrió a la puerta, tocándola con fuerza. Una chica le abrió y él la empujó para entrar, buscando entre los chicos tirados por el alcohol y la droga, los que bailaban y los que mantenían pláticas incoherentes con ese dejo de presunción que suelen tener las personas con aires de intelectualidad. Abrió las puertas de las habitaciones escuchando las maldiciones al interrumpir algún encuentro sexual. En la última puerta del corredor, en el baño, lo encontró fumando con otro chico que le mostraba una larga carta estelar.

-¿ Qué carajos haces perdiendo el tiempo?- le inquirió, jalándolo de la muñeca. Pero Craig lo rodeó de la cintura, poniendo el cigarro en sus labios.

\- Mira, cariño, él está estudiando astronomía y me mostraba...-

-Craig, esto no es una reunión social para nosotros, todavía nos falta hacer otra entrega a dos calles- apartó de un manotazo el cigarro, alejándose hacia la puerta.

-¿ Puedes ir a hacerla tú, dulzura? Esto está muy interesante- el pelinegro se recargó contra el lavabo, mirando con ensoñación las estrellas pintadas. Tweek respiró profundo. Su novio siempre había deseado ser astronauta, obsesionado con el espacio. Quizás debía ser un poco más condescendiente, después de todo y un poco más por llevar ya dos años sin asistir a la escuela, su futuro estaba muy lejos de ser ese. Acomodó su espalda en el pecho de Craig.

-¿ Qué representa esto, bebé?-

El chico de la carta les ofreció cervezas y se quedaron un poco más charlando, más bien escuchándolo. Craig estaba fascinado y no paraba de hacer preguntas, pero Tweek miraba su celular con impaciencia. La fiesta se había tornado demasiado ruidosa y su intuición le conminaba a salir de ahí. Con la mayor sutileza posible, le recordó al otro la entrega pendiente y finalmente suspiró resignado, despidiéndose. El universitario se ofreció a acompañarlos a la siguiente calle. Apenas habían dado un paso fuera cuando un par de policías les cerró el paso.

-Puta madre- murmuró Tweek, mirando a los lados algún lugar donde pudiera vaciar sus bolsillos. Pero uno de los policías lo notó , sujetándolo con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Oye, idiota, lo lastimas- Craig se interpuso, tratando de zafarlo del agarre.

\- Sólo venimos por una llamada de alteración a la paz, pero se van a meter en graves problemas si encontramos a otro menor de edad- dijo el otro policía mirando al universitario que empezó a temblar y los señaló con el dedo.

-¡ Ellos venden droga!- Todos los presentes lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, descolocados por la acusación. El policía que todavía sujetaba a Tweek, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, extrayendo cuatro bolsas y unas cuantas jeringuillas.

-Vaya... Crack y heroína- las analizó a contraluz, mientras el otro policía revisaba a Craig. El universitario aprovechó esto para volver a la casa.

\- Este está limpio-

\- Igual tráelo a la patrulla, no pensé que necesitaríamos las esposas- sujetó a Tweek de la nuca, haciéndolo caminar, mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con Craig-¿Cuántos años tienes, niña? ¿Trece? Esta juventud cada vez viene más podrida-

\- No soy mujer- susurró.

-¿No? Jajajaja. Vaya, con esta pinta hubiera jurado que aparte de cargos por venta, tendría que investigarte por prostitución- ambos policías se echaron a reír.

-Cuida tu lengua, no estás hablando de tu sucia madre- dejó salir Craig con los dientes apretados por el enojo. Ambos policías se miraron entre sí.

-¿Crees que tienes muchos huevos, niño? Lo que te falta es un poco de disciplina- el adulto que sostenía a Craig lo arrojó al suelo, pateándolo, mientras el otro sujetaba a Tweek para que mirara, el rubio intentó zafarse pero el policía pasó su brazo por su cuello, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, niña? ¿ Vas a dejar solo a tu amigo?- sintió cómo pegaba más su cuerpo a él-¿Quieres que te lleve a un lugar más tranquilo?-

-Donde le pongas un puto dedo encima- Craig intentó incorporarse, pero fue regresado al piso de otra patada en la boca, que le hizo botar sangre, haciéndolo callar.

Tweek era más delgado, mucho más delgado que el policía. Pudo usar eso a su favor optando por la agilidad en vez de la fuerza, deslizó su brazo y tomó la pistola del cinturón del policía. Cuando se sintió desarmado, hizo más presión en su cuello, pero Tweek echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta chocar con su nariz. Por reflejo aflojó el agarre y Tweek aprovechó para liberarse y sin meditarlo, le disparó en la entrepierna y después en la garganta. El otro oficial se acercó, pero antes de que pudiera llevar su mano a su pistola, el rubio le disparó justo en el pecho. Un poco más arriba del corazón. Craig se incorporó al verlo todavía moverse, intentando alcanzar su arma. Le pisó la mano y Tweek se acercó para volver a dispararle en el rostro dos veces. Después se guardó el arma en el cinturón, volteando a ver a Craig, abrazándolo, ensuciándose de la sangre que le corría por la nariz y boca. Se quitó el croptop, partiéndolo para limpiar y detener la hemorragia.

-Esos cerdos asquerosos, mira lo que te hicieron- con suavidad le revisó el interior de la boca- al menos tus dientes están completos. Chuecos como siempre pero enteros- rieron. Tweek besó la frente de Craig y se acercó al cuerpo del policía que lo tenía sujetado, revisó su bolsa y extrajo las drogas, guardándolas de nuevo y escupiendo su rostro. El pelinegro intentó hablar cuando lo vio entrar a la patrulla , pero el rubio puso su dedo en sus labios. Salió de nuevo después de unos minutos, contando las balas que quedaban en la pistola y caminó de vuelta a la casa- Bebé¿ quieres irte adelantando a la otra entrega? Todavía tengo algo pendiente con cierto bocafloja- Craig sonrío tras el improvisado torniquete y asintió con la cabeza.

La puerta se había quedado abierta porque la gente ya había comenzado a irse, seguro alertada por el ruido de los disparos. Nadie le prestó atención. Caminó hasta que vio al chico de antes con su mochila al hombro, a punto de irse. Palideció al verlo, quiso echar a correr, Tweek se colocó a su lado, metiendo con sutileza la mano que empuñaba la pistola dentro de la camisa del universitario, quien tembló ante el frío metal en su espalda.

\- Has una estupidez y te juro que disparo, maldito soplón- recargó su cabeza en su hombro, con una sonrisa suave-vamos a dar un paseo, querido, deja que yo cargue esto- le quitó la mochila, acomodándola en su hombro, haciéndole caminar a la salida. hasta la patrulla. Hizo que el chico entrara y todavía apuntándole en la cabeza, le arrojó las llaves que momentos antes había tomado de uno de los cuerpos- maneja a donde quieras pero sal hacia la avenida de la izquierda para que no nos crucemos- el universitario asintió con vehemencia, encendiendo el auto. Lo vio alejarse y se llevó la mano a la frente- Qué tonto, olvidé decirle que es una calle sin salida- guardó la pistola en la mochila que le quitara al chico. Sonrió después de escuchar un fuerte chirrido seguido de un golpe metálico- quizá también debí decirle que le corté los frenos -

Recargado en el pecho de Craig, ambos desnudos en el piso porque la adrenalina de la pasión no les dejó llegar a la cama, tomó el cigarro de los labios de su novio y dio un par de profundas caladas. Se acomodó, adormilado, cuando algo atrajo su vista, haciéndole recordar. Se incorporó, tomando la olvidada mochila del suelo. Craig lo miró curioso.

-Casi lo olvido- sacó del interior la carta astral de antes y un par de libros de astronomía- son para ti, amor- se recostó de nuevo, extendiéndole los regalos. Los ojos azules de Craig brillaron con genuina emoción, recorriendo las páginas, extendiendo la carta, haciendo sonreír al rubio.

-Gracias, dulzura. Casi temo preguntar cómo los obtuviste, pero- besó sus labios- en realidad me importa un carajo- lo acomodo en su regazo mientras volvía la atención a los libros. Tweek se abrazó a su cintura, besando con dulzura su abdomen.

-Siempre he pensado que , bueno, tú y yo nunca fuimos los mejores en la escuela, pero eras tan entregado cuando se trataba del espacio, creo que te sabías mejor el orden de los planetas que el alfabeto. Tu obsesión con el espacio es una de las cosas que no compartías con cualquiera y me hacía sentir especial cuando pasabas horas hablándome de galaxias, de supernovas, de explosiones ¿ recuerdas? Cuando nos quedábamos toda la noche imaginando la vida en otros planetas y yo empezaba con la paranoia de todos los extraterrestes mirándonos desde el cielo. Creo que hubieras sido el mejor astronauta del mundo, Craig- dijo con tristeza- si nada de esto hubiera pasado, de verdad creo que ese hubiera sido tu futuro. Pero tuviste la mala suerte de toparte conmigo- Craig dejó de lado el libro, mirando a Tweek a los ojos.

-¿ Qué tonterías estás diciendo, bebé? Si el que empezó con todo esto fui yo-

\- Pero se puso turbio cuando me involucré¿ no es verdad? Tú nunca hubieras llegado tan lejos si yo no te hubiera incitado, de los dos tú eres el único que nunca ha matado a alguna manera yo soy el responsable de que cada vez se vea más lejano que podamos tener una vida normal, no puedes negarlo. Es gracioso¿ sabes? Pete tiene la idea de que tú eres la mala influencia, que si no fuera por ti yo seguiría sirviendo cafés por las tardes y conformándome con falsa amistad de los niños de South Park, que yo soy sólo una marioneta porque mis nervios son muy frágiles para ser una mente maestra del crimen- rió un poco, haciendo sonreír a Craig- pero él y los demás no tienen una puta idea de la persona que soy en realidad, amor. Al principio me parecía romántico que seas la única persona con la que puedo mostrarme como soy realmente hasta que yo mismo me di cuenta de quién soy realmente. Soy una serpiente de cascabel¿sabes? Estos temblores más que signos de otra cosa, son signos de advertencia. Tú te acercaste demasiado y ahora simplemente no puedo soltarte, aunque pueda ver cómo nos estoy matando. No quiero soltarte- Craig rodeó su cuerpo, apoyando los labios en la coronilla del rubio.

\- Yo no soy mucho mejor que tú, Tweek. Nos mantenemos estables en el caos, ya sabes. Y bueno, creo sinceramente que somos demasiado depravados para vivir normalmente en la sociedad. Eres mi depravada alma gemela- le hizo cosquillas en los costados, haciéndole reír y morderle juguetón el pecho- no importa si nunca llego a ser astronauta, eran sueños de niños. Además puedo comprar todos los libros que quiera - tomó el mentón del rubio para que lo mirara, acariciando sus mejillas, delineando sus labios- ¿ qué me importa nunca ir al espacio, Tweek? Si tengo la estrella más brillante aquí conmigo- besó sus labios, acariciando su espalda, profundizando el tacto- y la mejor parte es que mi preciosa estrella está viva-  
  



	11. Teen idle

-Wow, está increíble ¿En serio es real?- su antebrazo lucía todavía ligeramente inflamado por las agujas. Tinta negra, azul y verde enroscada desde la sangradura hasta unos centímetros antes de la muñeca en forma de serpiente con una estrella en la frente.

-Claro que es real, idiota- pasó los dedos con orgullo por la zona-Tweek tiene uno igual, fue su idea-

-¿Tweek? Jajaja. Tu novio es una caja de sorpresas- Kenny se recargó en la pared, mirando al sillón donde el rubio estaba recostado con la cabeza en las piernas de Pete, charlando, mostrándole también su antebrazo- ¿No te molesta que sean tan amigos?- Craig volteó a verlos con una sonrisa.

-No, la verdad es que nos la pasamos muy bien los tres cuando lo invita a nuestra casa- Kenny lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero ahogó la duda en su vaso.

Se habían reunido los cuatro en el apartamento de Kenny después de haber ido con Chris. Era apenas el mediodía de un sábado.

-¿Y cómo lograste que te lo pusieran si eres menor de edad?- Pete pasaba sus dedos por el tatuaje, intrigado.

-Ya sabes que para eso mi bebé y yo nos matamos trabajando, para que nadie nos pueda negar nada- rió juguetón, extendiéndose más sobre el sillón- qué tranquilo está hoy- estiró la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los del gótico- para mí es como un día de asueto pero tú que sólo vienes los fines de semana, debe ser frustrante-

-Está bien por mí- besó sus dedos con una rápida sonrisa, que trató de disimular tras el vaso de soda que les había ofrecido su anfitrión. El sonido del celular de Craig atrajo la atención del amodorrado rubio.

-¿Diga? Oh, hola ¿Cómo has estado?- su expresión cambió a una más suave, lo que despabiló un poco más a Tweek, haciéndole sentarse-¿Hoy? Sí, estoy libre. Claro que a mí también me gustaría repetirlo,me la pasé muy bien contigo- tanto Pete como Kenny voltearon la atención a Tweek, quien ya se había incorporado y le había arrancado el celular al pelinegro.

-¿Quién habla?- escuchó un titubeo masculino por el auricular antes de cortar la llamada-¿Quién era, Craig?- el chico resopló, arrebatándole el aparato.

-Alguien con quien salí la otra noche- Kenny se alejó hacia el sillón junto a Pete.

-¿Alguien con quien saliste?¿Qué significa eso?¿Se acostaron?-

-No, Tweek, salimos a jugar cartas-dijo con sarcasmo, cruzado de brazos-claro que tuvimos sexo-

-¿Y me lo dices así?- el rubio dio un paso adelante hacia Craig, empujándolo. Craig sujetó sus brazos.

-Cielos, cariño¿Qué te sorprende? No es como si tú no lo hicieras-

-Es distinto, Craig- se soltó de él- debiste preguntarme antes si estaba de acuerdo-

-Como sea- se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la cocina para llenar su vaso con agua- lo voy a ver hoy en la noche, así que no me esperes-

-Haz lo que quieras, ya me cansé de esto- se dirigió al sillón donde había dejado su chamarra, sin mirar a los otros, lo tomó y salió azotando la puerta. Ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada a Craig, sin saber qué hacer.

-No voy a ir atrás de él, ya se le va a pasar el berrinche- Pete le dio una rápida mirada y se incorporó saliendo también- espero que le meta una buena cogida para que se le baje el malhumor- se sentó junto a su amigo, recargando los brazos en el respaldo del sillón.

-Craig, no me gusta meterme en tu vida, menos en tu vida sexual pero ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

Pete ya no alcanzó a divisar a Tweek, marcó a su celular pero le envió a buzón. Se encaminó a la central de autobuses,maldiciendo a Craig. Ese fin de semana estaba perdido por completo para él.

La tarde anterior se habían ido a tatuar en un arranque de los que solía tener y Craig se dejaba arrastrar. Algo íntimo, algo que tuviera un significado que   
sólo ellos dos conocieran pero que todo el mundo pudiera reconocer como un hilo fuertemente cerrado entre ellos dos, atándolos. No salió barato sobre todo por el extra que ofrecieron para que el tatuador pasara por alto su edad pero podían darse esos lujos.Qué lejano parecía ese vínculo ahora, qué débiles sonaban las palabras de amor cuando sabía que no eran sólo para él. Le dio un trago más largo a su botella y se metió otra pastilla. Miró el nombre de Pete en la pantalla de su celular, mas no contestó la llamada¿Qué hacían los adolescentes normales a esa edad? Seguro no se cuidaban las espaldas en los callejones oscuros, seguro no temblaban al escuchar una sirena creyendo que había dejado una evidencia y lo estaban buscando, que si vaciaban sus bolsillos tendrían un verdadero motivo para temblar. Seguro tampoco podían tatuarse, dormir a la hora que quisieran, comer lo que quisieran, vestir lo que quisieran. Un consuelo demasiado flaco pero no tenía nada más a qué aferrarse. Sentado en el piso de la habitación con una bolsa de pastillas que debían repartir, ya la pagaría, y dos botellas de vodka frente al espejo. Dieciséis años en la montaña rusa. Dieciséis años de rupturas constantes que le habían dejado enormes grietas que cubría con finos velos como si fuera suficiente, de un estirayafloja entre complacer a los demás y escucharse a sí mismo. Dieciséis años que no son más que un perfume atrayente de piel lozana. Dieciséis años que son una trampa porque dentro es mucho más viejo. Recorre su reflejo en el espejo. Tan roto, tan cambiado que a veces no puede creer que siga siendo él mismo.

-¿Por qué estás llorando, idiota? ¿No es esto lo que querías?¿No es esta la libertad que tanto ansiabas? Nadie te juzga aquí, nadie te hace preguntas que no quieres responder ¿Por qué te sientes tan triste?- otra pastilla, otro trago- ¿Pensaste que esto no tendría un precio? Siempre has sido un imbécil, Tweek, un débil mental, una burla. Nadie te toma en serio, ni siquiera Craig. De qué otra maldita manera hubiera aceptado tan bien cuando le contaste lo de Pete.De qué otra manera te hubiera pedido mirarlos, asqueroso vouyerista ¿Por qué no pusiste un alto cuando empezó a llevar a otros para que te lo hicieran mientras él veía? ¿Por qué dejaste que te obligara? A él nunca le importó lastimarte, nunca escuchaba, sólo tomaba lo que quería de la forma que fuera.Aferrándote a la mentira que él también te ama, que él también estaría perdido sin ti,que una parte de él te pertenece, pero la verdad está ahí, Tweek ¿Cómo es que no lo has visto?¿Cómo pensaste que eras el único? No eres suficiente para él, no eres suficiente para nadie. Esto es lo único a lo que puedes aspirar y es bastante¿Por qué estás llorando?¿Por qué no puedes parar?-comenzó a jalarse los cabellos, recogiendo las rodillas contra su pecho-¿Por qué no puedes ser diferente?-tomó las pastillas que restaban y las vació de una en su boca, vaciando también lo que quedaba de la botella-¿Dónde está mi jodido cuento de hadas? Maté por él, lo dejé todo, maldita sea, soporté tanto¿ Dónde está mi vivieron felices por siempre? Tengo dieciséis putos años, debería estarme preocupando por la escuela, por no llegar tarde a casa ¿No debería sentirme en la cima del mundo? Sólo quiero quemarlo todo, romperlo todo y volver a empezar. Ya no quiero esto, ya no lo soporto, aunque no la merezca quiero una vida normal. No quiero que nadie me vuelva a tocar, me da asco ¿ Por qué Craig los deja? ¿Por qué no puede amarme como antes de que todo esto pasara? Quiero irme a casa...qu...quie-

Fue tan repentino como intenso, un millón de agujas corriendo desde su cerebro hasta su corazón y después extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, se recostó en el suelo. Vomitó sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo todas sus fuerzas disolverse, apagándolo.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste muy pálido- el chico de ojos marrones se detuvo de seguir besando a Craig, mientras éste se incorporaba de la cama de un   
salto, acomodándose la ropa. Un profundo dolor en su pecho le guiaba.


	12. Precious

_¿O sea que tú te acuestas con otros porque crees que es justo, ya que a ti te gusta mirar cuando otros tienen sexo con tu novio? No te puedo creer que Tweek esté bien con eso, hermano.Estamos hablando del chico que ha estado contigo desde los diez años¿No crees que es un poco humillante que le pidas eso?_

La conversación que había tenido con Kenny catalizaba el mal augurio que le latía en el pecho a cada paso que daba. Tenía razón. Era un egoísta, el más egoísta de todos, pero en el fondo, muy en secreto era que nunca se había sentido suficiente para Tweek. Todo había transcurrido tan apegado a sus deseos que lo intimidó y ahí estaban las consecuencias de su cobardía. Las frecuentes peleas con Tweek, las constantes malas decisiones. El daño irreversible que le estaba causando. Pero ¿A quién podía acudir? Nunca tuvo una buena educación sentimental, nunca supo ser empático y el rubio era demasiado sensible, demasiado complaciente, siempre accediendo sin decir una palabra. Lo estaba llevando a su límite pero no sabía qué más hacer, por contradictorio que pareciera. Le temblaron las manos al intentar meter la llave en la cerradura.

-¿Tweek,amor?- la luz de la recámara estaba encendida y todavía podía escuchar música de fondo. Se aproximó dudoso, pero al verlo tirado en el piso, con la bolsa de pastillas y las botellas, echó a correr-¿¡Tweek!? Carajo ¿Qué hiciste, bebé?-lo sujetó de la barbilla, sacudiéndolo. Nada- Mierda, mierda-lo cargó, sacando su celular-¿Kenny? Ven al apartamento, necesito que nos lleves al hospital- volvió a sacudir el rostro del rubio, aterrorizado al sentir su piel demasiado fría y una sombra violácea en sus labios-por lo que más quieras no me hagas esto, Tweek-

Pudo notar la gravedad de la situación en cuanto llegó así que no preguntó nada y aceleró, viendo en el espejo retrovisor a Craig aguantando las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Tweek,envuelto en una chamarra que no le quitaba el color azulado que iba subiendo hasta su frente. Se saltaron más semáforos de los que pudo contar hasta que distinguió el letrero de "urgencias" y ayudó a Craig a bajar al rubio. Fue una gracia divina que sólo hubiera otra persona en la sala. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos, indicándole a Craig que la siguiera por un pasillo mientras Kenny se quedaba en la recepción a hacer el llenado de rigor. En medio del pasillo un par de camilleros le pidieron que les diera a Tweek, pero sus brazos no querían aflojarse, estaban desconectados de su cuerpo, debieron hacer un poco de presión y hablarle en un tono más duro para que al fin cediera su valiosa carga, viéndolos perderse tras la puerta. Regresó a la sala de espera, donde se encontró a Kenny, diciendo que debía volver a casa por dinero. Le dio las llaves el apartamento, indicándole en dónde guardaban sus ahorros.

-¿No preferirías ir tú por él?¿Qué tal que me escapo con tu fortuna?-dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No me importa.No puedo irme,Kenneth, no sin Tweek- se desplomó en la silla, cubriéndose el rostro, tratando de disimular el llanto-esto es mi maldita culpa, Ken, debí haberle insistido que dejara de meterse esas porquerías, debí mantenerlo alejado- la voz se le quebró y Kenny se sentó a su lado, pasando su mano por sus hombros.

-¿Sabes, Craig? Tienes razón. Todos veíamos por fuera cómo se estaba resquebrajando pero ninguno nos ofrecimos a ayudarlo y bueno ¿Cómo podríamos? Estamos en la misma jodida situación. De alguna forma todos aquí estamos igual de rotos, Craig. El problema es que Tweek siempre tuvo la esperanza de que tú lo rescataras, que tú fueras su príncipe como siempre.No me lo tomes a mal, yo sé que nadie en este mundo lo ama más que tú. Pero simplemente no estás en las condiciones de cuidar de él y es lo que más necesita ahora-

-¿Qué me sugieres que haga,entonces? Siempre hemos sido él y yo, McCormick-

-No siempre-le palmeó la espalda, cuando vio al doctor acercarse,extendiéndole la mano para que le entregara las llaves de su apartamento-eres un chico listo, sé que harás lo correcto-

-¿ Familiares de Tweek Tweak?- El ojiazul se limpió los ojos y la nariz con el dorso de su manga y se acercó.

-Soy su novio¿cómo está?-

-¿Tú lo trajiste?¿Sabes qué es lo que consumió?-

-Eh...- se rascó un codo, bajando la vista al piso-creo que fueron unas treinta o cuarenta pastillas de metanfetamina con vodka-

-¿Sabes cómo las obtuvo?-El doctor fijó su atención en el adolescente

-¿Eso qué importa? ¿Cómo está Tweek?-

\- Apenas estamos haciendo la valoración, como no sabíamos qué sustancia había consumido necesitábamos corroborar. Te recomiendo que te comuniques con sus padres o tutores por si hay qué autorizar alguna cirugía o firmar la defunción-

-¿Defunción?-

-Hijo, tu novio se tragó cuarenta pastillas de metanfetamina y por su aspecto, no me sorprendería que consumiera otras cosas. Si me lo preguntas a mí, es un milagro que haya llegado con vida al hospital- se dio la vuelta, volviendo al interior del pasillo.

Cuando se quedó solo, se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, respirando con pesadez. Apenas ayer estaba saboreando su piel y ahora debía aceptar de golpe que podía morir de un momento a otro. Y cargaba con una parte muy grande de la responsabilidad. Acarició su antebrazo. No era momento de autocompadecerse, menos de ser débil o cobarde. Tenía una sola opción y no iba a buscar caminos alternos. Así había empezado todo, debía mantenerlo en su mente, debía empezar a poner a Tweek ante todo como él hacía. Se acercó a la recepción, atrayendo la atención de la secretaria.

-Mi amigo va a venir en un momento a abrir una cuenta aquí para mi novio¿ Puede decirle que salí, por favor?-


	13. Animal instinct

Tiene tiempo de sobra para acomodar sus pensamientos mientras el autobús llega a South Park. Para acomodar sus pensamientos, para planear lo que dirá y para dejar de temblar porque aunque odie reconocerlo se está desplomando de miedo.

¿Cómo empezó todo? Eran tan niños que apenas puede recordar cómo era estar sin él. Dos niños que pudieron ser cualquiera de los demás, pero fueron ellos dos los que eligieron esa tarde aquél grupo de niñas para emparejar y hacer burla. No lo comprendieron, ni siquiera eran tan cercanos. Pero fueron ellos dos y con la ingenua seguridad de la niñez se prestaron al teatro. Todo se fue dando de una forma tan natural que simplemente no había manera de saber cuándo dejó de ser otro tonto juego de niños y comenzó a volverse su parte favorita del día. Cuando pasó la moda de lo políticamente correcto, todos volvieron a sus antiguas posturas. Todos incluyendo a Thomas que no perdía oportunidad para cuestionarlo sobre lo suyo con Tweek, para hacerle jurar que sólo había sido una broma con efecto bola de nieve pero nada real. Agobiándolo, asfixiándolo hasta el punto que debió besar al rubio para estar seguro. Y ahí no hubo vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos. Ese día supo lo que significaba el destino.

¿Cómo empezó realmente todo? Tweek siempre destacaba a donde iba, estrambótico y ruidoso, único. Los años y el esfuerzo físico lo habían moldeado en alguien muy atractivo, y aunque a él también solían decirle que era un chico guapo, no tenía el hechizo que poseía su novio. Se mimetizaba a su sombra y esa simbiosis era perfecta, pacífica. Tweek era mucho más valiente de lo que la gente se esperaba y él era más cobarde. Así era como el rubio siempre encaraba el daño que las otras personas quisieran hacerles, así era como él lo culpaba de las cosas por las que él no quería responsabilizarse. Así fue como una tarde cuando le quitaba la ropa descubrió una marca de dientes en su muslo y Tweek no tuvo otra opción que confesar que a veces se acostaba con Pete a cambio de drogas, haciéndolo sentir tan inseguro, tan poca cosa que, como la rata cobarde que era, su defensa fue atacarlo antes de prestar atención a los motivos. Así sus labios actuaron solos, pidiéndole que llevara al otro a la casa, sacándose de la manga una fantasía inexistente, seguro de que Tweek no se lo negaría. Verlo dolía, le quemaba. Detestaba ver esas otras manos en su piel, en su cuerpo que era su noción de hogar, pero de alguna forma le hacía sentir en control. Después no fue suficiente Pete, después debieron venir esos tantos otros que elegía al azar. Tweek se negó al principio y eso lo hizo estallar sin que lo comprendiera realmente. No tuvo qué obligarlo más que un par de veces. No tuvo qué dejar de hablarle más que un par de días para que finalmente cediera.

Nunca escuchaba, nunca supo ser empático. Nunca tuvo realmente la intención de cuidarlo.Nunca comprendió que aquello dejó de tratarse de él hacía mucho. Que Tweek no buscaba lastimarlo con sus actos mucho menos humillarlo. Estaba más perdido que él y mucho más desesperado. Siempre fue más sensible que nadie y ahora le parecía increíble que en verdad no hubiera adivinado que eso saldría mal. Cada acto del rubio era un grito de ayuda. Porque Kenny tenía razón. Lo amaba, lo amaba locamente. Pero jamás había sido capaz de cuidarlo, por el contrario, él se había encargado de romperlo. Pudo haber sido más férreo a la hora de alejarlo de su doble vida, no ceder al verlo consumir, no herirlo, no humillarlo. Pudo haber sido tan diferente todo si tan sólo él no hubiera aceptado irse con Kenny. Pudo haber sido tan diferente si hubiera cedido un poco y hubiera vuelto a hablar con Thomas. Quizá él no hubiera torcido su brazo, pero Laura lo hubiera apoyado.

No importa recordar cómo empezó, sino saber qué salida tomar ahora. Inhala y exhala con fuerza cuando el autobús por fin se detiene.

La noche va cambiando la temperatura y se arrepiente de no haberse puesto alguna chamarra aunque igual no tuvo tiempo de decidir muchas cosas. Se acaricia los brazos para darse calor, caminando más deprisa, suplicando no encontrarse a nadie. Pasó de largo la cafetería, a esas horas ya debía estar cerrada. Qué escalofriante es volver en esas condiciones. Las fuerzas se le van adelgazando a medida que se acerca pero ya hizo todo el viaje y aunque es muy probable que aquello agregue otra cuenta al rosario de motivos por el que Tweek debería odiarlo, ya no hay más. Parado frente a la puerta besa su antebrazo, justo en la estrella tatuada. Toca dos veces hasta que escucha los pasos. Respira sonoramente, preparándose para echar o correr. Abren la puerta y no le queda de otra que enfrentar la sorprendida mirada de Richard. Abre la boca sin atinar a formar una palabra, mirando entonces a su alrededor, buscando.

-Hola, Señor Tweak- el adulto se había mantenido estático, Craig tragó saliva, más angustiado que antes- Sé que no esperaba verme y que su hijo y yo le debemos muchas explicaciones, pero ahora mismo está en el hospital muy... grave y necesita que vayan a verlo-

-¿Tweek nos necesita? ¿Dos años sin saber de él y ahora nos necesita?- la mano del adulto temblaba todavía sujetando la puerta, mirándolo con rabia mal contenida- Dos años, Craig , y ni un solo mensaje, una llamada. Nos mintieron, fuimos a buscarlo a la dirección que nos dieron y era un maldito supermercado en las afueras. Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, te ofrecí ayuda y tú te llevaste a mi hijo a sólo Dios sabe donde y después de ¡Dos años! Vienes a decirme que está en el hospital y nos necesita- negó con la cabeza- no sé cómo se las arreglaron este tiempo, pero si lo lograron sin pensar ni un poco en nosotros pues sigan así- antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Craig puso su pie para impedírselo.

-Escúchame, Richard, entiendo que estés encabronado, la jodí bien contigo. Pero esto es importante, aceptaré la culpa de lo que sea, asumiré todo. Pero por favor acompáñeme a verlo- ambos voltearon al escuchar un taconeo aproximarse.

-¿Craig?- la mujer se aproximó, con la misma sorpresa que minutos antes había tenido su marido.

-Señora Tweak. Su hijo está muy grave en el hospital y- ni siquiera terminó la frase y la mujer abrió la puerta por completo.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-Yo...Yo preferiría hablarlo en el camino, señora. Estamos a contrarreloj- la señora asintió, buscando en la mesa sus llaves y su bolsa, tomando del perchero su abrigo.

\- No puedes salir así como así después de que se largara de esa manera- exclamó Richard.

\- Es mi hijo y me necesita. Lo demás lo podemos discutir cuando esté bien, Richard. Yo no le voy a voltear la espalda- dijo decidida, dándole una última mirada. El hombre se dirigió a la cocina. La mujer y Craig salieron rumbo a la terminal.

-Pensé que usted también estaría enojada- ya en el autobús, se sintió más relajado.

-Claro que estoy enojada, Craig. Estuve viviendo un infierno.Estoy muy decepcionada de ambos y muchas otras cosas pero eso no me importa ahora. Me importa mi hijo. Rogué todos los días volver a verlo, volver a saber de él, que estuviera vivo. Ahora no me importa nada más que verlo, saber dónde ha estado este tiempo- sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad revuelta que su hijo, verlos con esa mirada madura y decidida le produjo escalofríos.

-Hay ciertas cosas que no me corresponde contarle, que quizá Tweek preferiría tratar personalmente cuando mejore- tragó saliva pesadamente- si es que mejora-

-¿De verdad es tan grave?- Craig asintió y sin poderlo reprimir un momento más se echó a llorar. La señora le rodeó en un abrazo afectuoso.

\- Le fallé, le fallé. Dios mío, todo fue mi maldita culpa. Tweek no, él no- balbuceaba mientras se refugiaba más en el pecho de ella- lo siento tanto. En verdad no quise nunca que esto llegara tan lejos-

\- Lo sé, cariño- pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, conciliadora. Se quedaron unos minutos así hasta que el adolescente pudo recuperar un poco de calma. Se acomodó en su asiento, limpiándose las lágrimas. Ella lo miró y le extendió la mano. Él la miró con duda- Vamos a rezar ¿Recuerdas cómo hacerlo? No sé si tú también seas budista como mi pequeño, pero te aseguro que esto va a tranquilizarte. A mí siempre me ha ayudado- Craig asintió apenado, sujetando la mano ofrecida. En la ventana la mañana ya iba acercándose.

-No sé si pueda costear este lugar- en cuanto bajaron del autobús, la llevó deprisa al hospital. La mujer veía con algo de recelo el sitio.

-Por el dinero no se preocupe, Tweek siempre guarda algo por si acaso- buscó con la mirada a Kenny, quien se acercó algo dudoso al ver a la mujer.

-Buenos días- sonrió- qué gusto verla, Señora Tweak. Tan bella como siempre- Craig lo miró, advirtiendo. Kenny volvió a sonreír- el doctor me dijo que al parecer lograron vaciarle el estómago a tiempo y ya salió del mayor peligro. Ahora está muy débil pero al menos ya no hay riesgo. También me dijo que preguntaran en recepción por si querían pasar a verlo- el pelinegro y la mujer se miraron. Él asintió y ella caminó hacia la recepción. Ahí le hicieron llenar unas hojas, firmar y finalmente le indicaron la habitación.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta. Dos años sin haber visto a su bebé, a su pequeño y la primera noticia que había tenido era esa. Se irguió, dándose valor y entró. Tuvo qué cubrirse la boca con la mano por la sorpresa. Estaba tan delgado que apenas hacía un relieve entre la cama y la sábana. Su cara demacrada, cubierta por una sonda que vigilaba el aire que entraba a sus pulmones. Se acercó con suavidad, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama. Buscó una de las manos del chico y la tomó entre las suyas.

-Cuando me dijeron que ser madre significaba no volver a dormir nunca creí que estaban exagerando. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso- rió entre dientes- ¿Qué te pasó, mi cielo? Mírate nada más- pasó con suavidad su mano por su frente. Sintió cómo ésta se arrugaba al tacto, mientras sus ojos poco a poco se iban abriendo, mirándola todavía obnubilado.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Estás seguro que quieres irte, hermano?-Kenny le abrió la puerta del copiloto, mientras Craig se metía las manos en los bolsillos, mirando por última vez el letrero de "urgencias"

-Va a estar mejor así-


	14. Save the last dance for me

Tres semanas para que le pudieran dar el alta y volviera a casa sin pelear con su madre. Dos semanas para que Richard por fin lo perdonara y volviera a hablarle. Un mes para que se animara a pisar la calle y medianamente volver a su vida normal. Intentó marcarle un par de veces a Craig pero entendió el mensaje de buzón de voz como una despedida. Era lo más sano. Eran demasiado intensos para juntarse y al final eran lo suficiente jóvenes para empezar de nuevo. Nunca le contó la verdad completa a nadie. Esa vida y el tatuaje serían por siempre un secreto entre ellos dos.

Estar sano parecía ser tan importante y magnífico cuando su psicólogo lo decía, cuando los demás le recalcaban lo sano que se veía. Estar sano se sentía como estar apagado, incompleto, comiendo zanahorias cada que pensaba en pastillas, no poder ni siquiera oler el café recién molido porque alguna explicación rebuscada de la química cerebral se lo impedía y tener qué conformarse con esos tés relajantes de sabor gris como su nueva vida. Estar sano significaba estar en pausa. Haber regresado a las clases de box, tomar clases especiales para incorporarse de vuelta a la escuela como otro papeleo en una larga lista de "cosas por hacer antes de morir" sin que significara nada. Estar sano significaba llorar al oler ciertos perfumes, al ver las estrellas y saber que nadie estaría a su lado para revelarle algún secreto de ellas, para darle algún significado más allá de puntos muertos de luz. Extintas hacía tanto. Se acomodó los guantes anudados antes de salir. Comenzó a caminar sin prisa por la acera. Saludó por educación a la hija de su vecino. No recordaba su nombre pero sí su insistencia al invitarlo a salir. Por enésima vez fingió prisa y caminó más rápido para acortar el coqueteo, sin notar que estaba yendo del lado contrario al gimnasio. Fue tan deprisa que se alejó más de dos calles. Resopló fastidiado.

Apenas con la orilla del ojo, una estrella fugaz, un destello. Volteó la vista y él también lo estaba mirando. Sus preciosos ojos azules, su cabello negro un poco más largo. Sus labios agrietados y carnosos sonriéndole.

Ese era el destino. Y él no era absolutamente nadie para ir en contra de sus designios.  
  
  
  



End file.
